Scrapbook
by All4Riku
Summary: A RikuOC fic where a hyperactive femme teen meets a guy who went to darkness and came back. Going from KH1 to KH2 and beyond. R
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hiyo! This is my third fanficy with…I forgot…anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC people. That's the balance...If I did own it, the scale would be tipped off into Kaos...yes, I purposely misspelled "chaos" and I'll do it again! Mwahahahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 1 (Nina POV) 

_There was always this thing that felt missing, after she passed away. I never knew what it was. But, I know that me and my twin brother haven't found it. One day, several weeks ago or so, I saw a star blink out of existence in the night sky back in my home world, where it was never cold. I wanted to check it out. So, me and Roy, my brother, decided to see what's out there. Stars blinking out…there's gotta be something going on. With a weird ship a wiz kid made, he called it a "gummi ship", and all our belongings, we went to different places... _

"Come on man! I told you that lunch was a bad idea!" My twin brother is walking very, very slow as if bowling balls are attached to his ankles. He has very pale skin since he looks sick and like a zombie minus the ugly teeth and craving for brains.

"I was hungry and I thought that the special is good! Not food-poisoning…I think I need a trash can…" He runs across the plaza and finds a garbage can to barf in near a door with a picture of fire on it.

"Ewww…maybe we should go back to the 2nd District before you pass out Roy. Now where is the door to the place anyway…?"

I look everywhere and see a door on the upper level with a "2" on it. "Found it! Now let's get out of here…Roy?" I look and see that he's at the trash can, but he's looking somewhere else, with a little bit of barf on his t-shirt. "Hellooo, I found the exit." He still didn't look at me. "Oh well…here we go." I pick up a pebble and throw it at him, but it hit the trash can. Screw my bad aim, but he didn't even flinch. I brush my hands against my shorts and glared at him.

"Okay that's it! What is so cool that you won't listen to me?" I stomp to where he was and I punch his shoulder. He just shivered and pointed to my right. I look over and I see a huge fat monster with a weird heart emblem on it and there are three flying monsters that look like huge aviator fans with the same emblem with it. "Oh, well this sucks…Look a dancing polar bear!"

The monsters didn't listen to me and came closer. "Do you have a plan B Nina?"

"Um…yeah. It's called: RUNAWAY FOR YOUR LIFE DAMMIT!" I break into a run and grab my brother's arm with me.

"Ow you're gonna break my arm off!"

"Would you rather have an arm or be lunch?"

We are getting close to get to the door to the 1st District, but five more monsters appear. Now we're cornered.

"Um, you guys shouldn't eat us. My brother has food poisoning and I have very yucky and tough meat or whatever and I don't like drinking milk…just don't eat us!" I cover my eyes and wait for the inevitable destruction that was just around the corner. But then I hear another person around and a few seconds later I open my eyes to see all the monsters gone and there is a boy with silver hair not reaching his shoulders completely and startling aqua eyes and dressed in yellow and dark blue clothes.

"Hey, you okay over there?"

"Um…yeah?"

He walks over with a weapon that looks like some creepy wing. I don't know if he's a good guy or not…I wouldn't want to end up like those monsters that he just killed.

"You must be brainless."

"What did you say?"

"It's practically empty here and you decided to wonder around here. Why would you do that?"

"First of all we didn't know about monsters walking around here and don't call me brainless!" I felt like punching this guy, but I know that doing what I want to won't get me anywhere but…he's so rude!

"Can you two just shut up and help me get a doctor or…hold on!" Eron clamps his mouth until he gets to the trash can to throw up again.

"Food poisoning. My brother ate some bad meat from the special. All we need is a hotel room in the 2nd District so we can get him some-"

"Heartless are there too."

"Those are the monsters that were just here?" He nods in response to my question. "Well where can we go?"

"You'll have to stay in the 1st District. That's the closest safe area around here."

"But…there is another reason why we were wondering around…I've heard of these Dalmatian puppies and I wanted to see them."

The guy isn't saying anything at all. All he's doing is staring at me as if I'm stupid. "Are you brain dead?"

"No I'm not! What's the harm in wanting to see puppies? How about after I put my brother in the care of someone in the 1st District maybe you can help me get there and I can see the puppies for like five minutes. Pleeeaaaaase?" I use my signature kitty pout that I use on tough people like this guy.

"I have to wait for someone. He is around here somewhere."

"Pretty pleeeaaaase?"

"…Fine. But it has to be quick. Alright?"

"Scout's honor."

* * *

(Riku POV) 

'Why the hell did I decide to do this?' Sora could be getting back to the 3rd District any time now and I'm babysitting this girl. And I want to see if Maleficent is right. If Sora has abandoned me and Kairi, I'll take care of Kairi on my own. I feel a poke on my right shoulder and see the girl with hair, the same color like that other guy, platinum blonde, in two low pigtails past her shoulders. Her eyes are the same as her brother, teal, as well and both of them look slightly tanned.

"Okay he's gonna be fine, so let's go."

"Fine, but why do you have a drink?" She is holding a medium cup of some sort of drink and she seems like she has no clue.

"Oh…I wanted a shake. Is that a problem? I have a right to buy stuff for my thirst."

"…Sometimes I wonder why kids are annoying."

"Hey! I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen."

"You're joking right? You act more like an eight year old."

"Whatever. Let's go." She walks ahead of me and takes some of her drink.

'This is going to be a long day…' I think to myself as I catch up to her.

* * *

"Aw, they're so cute…but I noticed something. Aren't there 99 puppies?" The girl is holding a puppy while sitting on the floor and petting it. 

"The puppies went missing and someone has been able to find some of them and bring them back."

She looks at the dog with a red collar and stands up. "Who's helping you get your puppies back?" The dog barks a few times and the girl looks like she actually knows what it's saying. "A kid with weird brown hair and wearing red is helping you? That's so nice…"

"You understood what the dog said?" And a kid with brown hair and wearing red? That sounds like Sora...

"I grew up with a lot of animals back where I lived. I had tons of pets." She puts the puppy down and pets the dog. "Don't worry you'll get your puppies back."

She gets up and looks at me. "I'm ready to go now."

"Alright. Stay close so none of the Heartless get to you. Got it?" She nods and leaves the house behind me.

While walking she kept humming something and drinking her shake. Then she pokes my arm until I stop.

"Do you get the freakin' enjoyment of poking people or are you trying to annoy me?"

"Well I wouldn't be poking you if I knew your name. I'm Nina."

She lets her hand out toward me and I just stare at her. "Aren't you gonna shake? Or do you think that I have a deadly disease?"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh duh. What do you think I'm waiting for?"

'She is weird…might as well go along with it or I'll never get to Sora.' "Fine, I'm Riku."

We shake hands and Nina grins for some reason. We continue walking and she picks up the pace to be in front of me. Now she's walking backwards. "Okay I guess we're friends now."

"Since when?"

"Since introductions. Anyway…where are you from?"

I hesitate to tell, since that part of my life is something I don't want to tell anyone, including her. "No where special."

"Huh…back where I'm from it's always warm. No snow unless you go to a mountain area over there and there is pretty much no need for coats and that kind of stuff."

"So if you're traveling, what about your parents?"

She stopped walking backwards and looks down for a moment. Then she just brightens up and continues walking backwards. "They didn't agree with letting me travel around at first but decided to let me. Me and my brother, Roy, are looking for something. But we don't know what it is."

"Why do that? You might never find it."

"Never say never. And I looked in other places other than here. Besides, what are you doing?"

"…Looking around…you should stop walking backwards."

"I'll be alright. Besides, careful is my middle-" And her head gets banged against a street lamp. She grips the back of her head and winces at the pain. "Owie! Damn it my head!"

"I tried to tell you…You need some help with that?"

"No my head is just fine. Maybe I'm not as careful as I keep telling myself…Heheh." She starts laughing at herself as we get to the door to the 1st District.

"I'll get ice before I have to go. The back of your head will swell up."

"Thanks."

* * *

Roy is better from the food poisoning and is heading to the door to exit this world. "Alright, we're going to leave now. And Riku, thanks for keeping my sister safe while I was…" 

"Food poisoned?" I finish his sentence and Nina lets out a short laugh. He gives her a look of embarassment and she stops laughing.

"Food poisoning is the most embarrassing thing that can ever happen to me…I'll never eat a steak with the smallest degree of rareness ever again. It'll be cooked all the way now…" Roy opens the door and leaves to get to the gummi ship. Nina turns around to see me while holding the ice pack against the back of her head.

"Thanks again. So are you staying here?"

"For a while. You be careful and don't act like a klutz."

She sticks her tongue at me and walks to the door. Before she left, she gave me a wave goodbye. As soon as she was gone, I leave the 1st District through the door to the 3rd District. I see Sora walking out of the door with the emblem of fire on it and he is with a duck and some sort of dog-like creature. A couple of Heartless appeared in front of them and they get ready to attack. I quickly get there and destroyed them with one blow. I am about to see what Sora is really all about.

* * *

(Nina POV) 

It's been many weeks since I last seen Riku in Traverse Town. Me and Roy have been to a little more than a handful of worlds so far. But, we still didn't find what we were looking for. Now we are in our green and yellow gummi ship looking for more places we've never been to before.

"Found a new place yet?" I ask him while playing with a Rubik's cube (those things are so freakin' hard to solve).

"No. We can always stop by Traverse Town if we get tired."

"Don't worry. We've got plenty of soda to keep us awake."

"Too much soda isn't good for you."

I stick my tongue out at him and continue solving the puzzle. "Alright I solved the white side!" Then there is an abrupt rumble in the ship and I put the cube away. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Put your seat belt on." Then the gummi ship moves uncontrollably and there is a bang on the side. "I think something is shooting us! Hold on!"

I grab my bags and hold them tightly around my chest. I keep my head tucked down and I brace myself. Then the ship was violently shaking but I kept doing what I was doing until everything was calm. I lift my head up and see that everything is dark, but there is a bit of a fire at the back.

"Nina! Come on and get up." Roy helps me get out my seat and he opens the door to exit the gummi ship. When we got out, I see that the ship is battered and it took a dive to the ground. It is on fire at the back and it is spreading. All our stuff, except for what we have in our small carry-around bags, is in there and will be destroyed.

"What are we going to do?" I stare at the flames on the ship as it starts to completely take over it.

"Forget about that. Where the hell are we?"

I look around to see that we were in some weird place with floating ice, water that is moving upward to make walls on both sides and behind us, an orange-pink sky, huge bubbles just staying still, and a weird and ominous castle that looks like a long way from here. I take out Poh-Coh, a hand-held computer that the kid who built the gummi ship made, and type in different words to describe this place, with notthing came up. But after I typed in "Castle", a few pictures came up. I finally found it, well, it was the same thing except there was no weird emblem on it, and a short paragraph came with the picture.

"It says that no one has lived here for years because of Heartless…Roy I think we should find a safe place to hide."

"But there's no where else to go. I don't see any other paths or anything that can lead us out."

I put Poh-Coh away and sat down. 'We're really stuck, and we never found it…' Suddenly I felt something grab me by the shoulders and I'm lifted into the air. I start to scream and I see Roy is captured too. We are being taken away by orange flying monsters with the heart emblem on them. They are the Heartless. The Heartless start to fly faster and they go up the castle until a certain level and they fly through an opening into the castle. Then we fly through a weird place with blue light beams making some sort of wall and in the next place it looked like some sort of chapel.

The Heartless drop us and I get up. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"My, my, my, what have we here?" I hear a voice of a woman and I turn around to see a short pillar of green and black fire. The fire died down and a woman in a very long black cloak, black horns, a gold staff with a tiny green orb on top, and pale green skin appeared. "Intruders with mouth. And they are children, no less…"

"Um hey lady I don't mean to be rude but can you help us get out of here?"

"Nina I don't think she gives a rat's ass about us…"

"You see our ship got shot and now we're stuck. These Heartless took us and dropped us here like rag dolls and now you come. If you help us get our gummi ship fixed, we can leave your property and be out of your hair…if you have any…"

Roy smacks his forehead and mutters something that sounds like "We're gonna die."

The lady doesn't do anything though. She just looks at me and smiles. "Child, are you afraid of me?"

"Um…not really."

"Just say yes you ditz!" He yells at me and now he looks as pale as the time he was food poisoned.

"Enough! You two will pay for your insolence. Take them to the dungeons and don't be too kind to them."

"Hey wait a minute you can't just-" But before I could finish me and my brother are grabbed by the Heartless and flown away.

* * *

A/n: There you have it! Chapter 1. Send reviews and no flames please. (Makes a sad pout face). I shall update as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Riku POV)

'This is getting annoying.' Nothing has come up to help Kairi. And there is nothing that I can do about it. If I don't get any more information that can help her…I'll freakin' break something.

Just then a huge object crash landed out at the waterfalls and the collision was loud enough to make me fall out of my spot on the ledge. "Damn…what the heck was that?" I get up and look over to see smoke coming from the crash. "I didn't mean to blow something up…Maleficent will take care of it."

Then I hear an ear shattering scream and I see two flying Heartless up to the higher part of the castle. 'Intruders?'

A short Shadow Heartless appears and starts gesturing to the sky. "Maleficent wants me? Tch. Thought I wouldn't have anything to do with that." I look at whatever crashed and I see that the fire has grown twice its size. Then there was a small explosion. The Heartless sweat dropped and disappeared. "Coward…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riku…you're finally here. Good. I have an assignment for you. We have new guests. Take care of them for me will you?"

I glare at the witch and at the reaction she stared at my hand, which was clenching and making a quiet noise from the gloves. "I'm not killing innocent people."

"My child what are you saying?" 'I really hate it when she acts like a mother. A fake one.' She gets up and puts on a fake grin to assure me of what she'll say. "I don't want you to kill them. Just introduce yourself. They'll be kept here until they are no use."

"Use for what exactly?"

"Nothing that concerns you or your friend. Now go."

* * *

'I'd really like to kick her in the face around the floor one day…' The dungeon was damp and cold, plus there were Heartless looming at every corner ready to attack anyone. The only sounds were dripping water and slow movements of the Heartless. 

"DAMN IT WHY WON'T IT WORK?" Now there is a new noise. It sounded like a girl's voice, and it sounded familiar. 'No freaking way it could be her.' I walk down a few cells and see the Heartless guard the entrance. When they see me approach they disappear and I see a blonde in her cell throwing something in the air and hitting the floor above.

"Those monsters made that platform go down! Why won't this work?" There is a pile of rocks next to her feet and she grabbed another one and threw it through the gap for the platform to move. "Wah! I'll never get out!"

"Not like that you won't klutz."

The girl turns around and upon seeing me, she smiles. "Riku!" Nina runs out of the cell and a Dark ball Heartless appears to attack her.

"She's with me. Get lost." The Heartless looks mad, but I don't really give a damn about that creature.

"Why are you here? Are you a prisoner here too?"

"No. I-"

"Found this place and stumbled upon this dungeon? No…Oh I know! This must be your home world I guess? Maybe that's why you didn't want to talk about it."

"No I work here."

"Because you are in debt to that ugly hag and you do very hard bone-breaking tasks?"

"I work with her and the Heartless. I can control them."

Her smile drops and now she is just staring at me. "That's not true. You would never do that."

"Why do you think you were allowed outside your cell?"

It looks like she finally believed me. Nina starts to step back away from me and go back in her cell. "So, you're a bad guy now. Is that it?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"You're just assuming that. What makes you believe that I won't get what you're talking about huh?"

"Your attitude right now is it."

"What about my attitude?" Her voice is getting louder now. "If you're working for evil then you should know how dangerous it is. You can get you or other people killed and that witch you're working for won't give a damn about what happens you!"

"And you care?"

"Because I'm your friend that's why and friends care about each other!"

When I heard that, it made me think about Sora. He said that he cares about me and Kairi. But he wasn't the one who found her; I was. He was lying to me, busy forgetting about us.

"What the hell is going on?"

Roy is walking toward Nina's cell and stares at me. "I leave to find the restroom for 10 minutes in this heck of a maze almost killing my kidneys. And I see that you guys are having a fighting match. One more thing, what are you doing here Riku?"

"He works here." Nina tells him with a sharp edge to her tone.

"I don't care about your bad comments about me so save it."

"What about your friends and parents? Wouldn't they be caring about you right now?"

I don't say anything. She'll just keep talking until her brother stops her or until she runs out of energy.

"At least you have parents that would be caring about you right now! If you ever thought about that you wouldn't be like this! You're an idiot!"

"And this is coming from someone who's stuck in the dungeon from traveling around the place with 'approval' from your parents?" I walk to the exit and pass by Roy without looking at him.

"I don't have approval from my parents because I don't have any! Are you happy now jackass?"

I turn to see that she is out of her cell with clenched fists and on the verge of tears. She walks back into her cell and the sound of rocks hitting something strong can be heard through the cold dungeon. Roy walks away to his cell on the right after giving me one more look.

* * *

(Nina POV) 

"That stupid asshole!" I keep throwing rocks at the ceiling to make the platform go down so I can get out of here. But the rocks keep on hitting the solid surface of the ceiling and ricocheting at impact.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Screw him!" That moment I threw the rock too hard and it bounced off the ceiling and hits my left shoulder.

"Ouch! Stupid rock, stupid ceiling, stupid hag, stupid Riku." I kick the pile of rocks and ignore the pain on my foot. I limp to the wall and sit on the floor hugging my knees. "Everything's stupid these days."

I look at my bag and lazily reach out to grab it and take out two things. A dark wooden box with a tiny painting of a beach that looks like it was done by a 6-year-old and a spiral mint green and light purple scrapbook (where did I hear that word from?) with a winged heart on the cover. There is a pen in the spiral back of the book and I take it. I open the book and the box, looking at the Polaroid photos, taken by Poh-Coh, inside the box.

There were pictures I took of every place I went to: Roy becoming a giant in Wonderland, the two of us at Olympus Coliseum, vine swinging with gorillas at a jungle, hanging out with moogles in our very first trip to Traverse Town, before I met that idiot. There are also photos of making fun of the palace guards at Agrabah, being chased by a whale while flying on the ship, dressed up as a witch while Roy was a vampire in Halloween Town, scuba diving away from a crazy shark at a sunken ship in Atlantica, me flying around Big Ben while Roy was being a baby and clinging to a column, and a picture of me and Roy with the other kids and Nana back at the orphanage in my world.

"Man I miss them…"

I put the photos in the scrapbook and write messages under them. There are two more photos in the box and there is a heart-shaped silver locket. I take out the locket and look at the ivy and angel winged design on the heart. Then I stare at the remaining photos. One is of me, Roy, and a young woman who looks just like us, except with very deep sapphire eyes; my mom. The other is a picture of her by herself before we were born. I look for the scissors in the box and cut out her face to put it in my locket. I put the locket on and place the last photo in the scrap book.

A piece of paper catches my eye and I pick it up, an old newspaper clip from back in my world. The headline says "Tragic Death At Wreckage Lake" and there is a picture of a navy blue car, being pulled out the water by a tow truck, bashed at the front with a hole in the windshield at the driver's side. Next to the wrecked car picture is a picture of a platinum blonde woman with sapphire eyes, mom. I read the story, for the millionth time, and a drop of water falls on the clip. And another, and another until I drop it.

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"Why the heck does that lady want us to clean up the place?" Roy drags along a broom outside the library on the balcony. He starts to sweep the dirt off the floor onto the balcony only for a Heartless to prance around the spot where he just cleaned. "Dammit I just swept there you ugly Chuckies from hell!"

"Keep it down over there."

Roy looks around and sees a head of silver hair on a body sitting on the edge available to sit on, staring out to the horizon. "What are you doing here Riku?"

"I can do whatever I want here." He said coldly and got back to staring and sitting silently.

"You're mad about what Nina said or something?"

"…Well, I guess I'm on her list of 'Stupid Assholes I'll Beat Up' or whatever she does. What is up with her?"

Roy comes to sit down next to Riku and holds the broom with his left hand on the ground. "She tends to keep her cool in arguments most of the time unless you're calling her dumb or make fun of her height. Or…if you say something about our parents like the way you did."

"What happened to your parents anyway?"

Roy leaves the broom at his side and rests his head on his clasped hands. "Our mom told us that our dad was gone before we were born. She basically meant that he was dead. So, our mom took care of the both of us on her own. But, when we were about 4, we were with our friends and Nina said she had a weird feeling. She ran off and I followed her…to an area called Wreckage Lake."

He sighs and holds his head, looking at his lap. "The lake used to have a building of some kind, but a flood destroyed it, many years ago, and its pieces are scattered in the lake. No one could ever swim in that lake, because someone could get hurt. When Nina and I got there, a car was totaled and being pulled out the lake by a tow truck. There was a police rope at the dock, and when we took a closer look, our mom was there. I remember seeing a dark reddish spot, a hole I think, on her chest. There was a sawed off pipe of some sort next to her, as long as my arm, with dark stuff on it. She died from that thing crashing into the windshield and impaling her when she veered off the road into the lake."

Riku just stares at him and looks away at the unseeing bottom of the ground miles below. 'Great…now I definitely feel like a jackass…' He stands up and walks away to get inside.

"Where are you going?"

"No where."

* * *

(Riku POV) 

'She should still be here…' I walk to the cell and see two shield-wielding Heartless guarding the entrance. "Let me in, now." They disappear and I go in, seeing the blonde sitting with her head on her knees. "You're crying?"

Nina's head quickly shoots up and looks at me with red, puffed eyes. She wipes her eyes and turns her back on me as soon as she sees me. "W-what do you want?"

I lean my back against the stone wall and see a newspaper clip. I take a glance at it and know that it's about her mother.

"Roy told me about your mom. And…I'm sorry about mentioning your parents."

She says nothing and I just get up ready to leave.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry that I got a bit over the top."

I look at her bag and see a book open with photos. I pick it up and look at the pictures, holding back a laugh at one or two photos.

"Hey! Who said you can look in there?"

She gets up and tries to grasp the book out of my hands, but I hold it above her head. She's two or three inches shorter than I am, but she can't reach the book.

"You're too short."

"I'm not short meanie!" She stands on her toes and snatches the book away. "Looking into people's things right after you apologize. Have you no honor and shame?"

"It doesn't go to people shorter than me."

"YOU'RE HEARTLESS!"

"No, the monsters out there are. I'm just a guy."

I notice something dark on her left shoulder the size of an orange and realize that it's a black-purple bruise.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh…um…I threw a rock at myself in the heat of anger?"

"You are stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" She tries to punch me but I hold her fist in my hand.

"I kid. Listen, your ship, I'll take care of that. As soon as it's fixed, you and your brother get out of here. Got it?"

"Thanks…but why are you doing this?"

'Because you are my friend.' "I don't want Maleficent to do what she plans about you guys. I wouldn't want anything that happens to you guys on my conscious."

"Right…Whatever you say. One question: Why are you working for her?"

"I'm trying to help a friend of mine. She lost her heart and I'm trying to get it back."

"Oh…Your girlfriend?"

"No, no way. She's…more like my sister."

"Fine, she's like a 'sister'."

I playfully punch her shoulder, forgetting that it's the bruised one. Nina winces in pain from the punch and holds her shoulder.

"That hurts Riku!"

"My bad…or do I mean it?"

"Torturer."

I take another look at the book and bag. "So what is this supposed to be?"

She opens the book and there are Polaroid pictures of Nina and Roy in different worlds. Under the photographs there were words in nice, yet sloppy handwriting with short phrases.

"I took pictures of every world we've been to. I never had enough time to put the pictures in. It was a birthday present. I took pictures with Poh-Coh."

"…I don't even want to know what the hecks a Poh-Coh. Where did you get that?" I point at the silver heart hanging by a thin chain around her neck.

"A locket that belonged to my mom. She gave it to me when I was little. It felt heavy for my size, so I kept it until I could find a chain for it and I was able to put a picture of my mom in it."

"You mean there is no make up or whatever in that bag of yours?"

"Nope. I don't carry that around. It's in…the bag that was in the gummi ship…" Doom was written all over her face. "Probably burned by now-" A Defender Heartless appears at the cell's entrance and is making a beckoning gesture toward me.

"Got to go. I've got work to do…"

Nina sighs and crosses her arms. "Fine…But one thing. If the gummi ship gets fixed…are you gonna stay here? There are other ways to help your friend. Maybe we can help."

"…Thanks…but I think I'm a bit stuck where I am right now."

* * *

A/n: Sorry if it took too long to update. Slight case of writers block...but I'll update with vengeance against writers block! Bring it on! (Send reviews by pressing the square "Go" button please) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Yay! I got two reviews! (Claps a hundred times a minute) Sorry if I took too long to update. Oh yeah. I only own Nina and Roy. Could there be any coincidences in my story relating to other people in reality?

Moogle: I don't know kupo.

Me: Oh…okay! Now get me handcuffs, rope, and a dozen hot apple pies.

Moogle: Why?

(Gives an evil grin to the Moogle and the little Moogle runs away)

* * *

Chapter 3 (Normal POV)

It's been three days since Nina and Roy were captured at Hollow Bastion. Riku kept his promise and is making sure he fixes the gummi ship. Well, if you consider forcing Heartless into slave labor fixing it yourself. "Okay you guys. Finish this gummi ship up as fast as you can. No questions just do it." Riku says as he walks out of the dungeon, holding Sora's keyblade, with shadow Heartless gathered at the destroyed gummi ship.

"Who does he think he is?" One Heartless says to his buddies while hammering parts on the main body of the ship.

"Are we getting paid?"

"Bob of course not! What can we do with munny?"

"…Buy a karaoke machine. Riku's evil and heartless!"

"Bob we're the Heartless. At least we've got dignity, right Joe."

"Yeah! We can take him on!"

Riku walks back in and catches the Heartless talking in whatever weird language they're talking in. "Get back to work. Or else Maleficent can send you to the Key bearer to get destroyed." They start working faster than millions of working ants on coffee.

"I wanna kill him…" Bob the Heartless says.

* * *

Roy is sleeping on the side of the wall outside the castle and snoring loudly. Nina creeps up to him and bangs a broom against one of the pipes on the castle, creating a loud bang. Roy gets up wide-eyed and has an angry face.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"I found a way to get out of here without the gummi ship! You know that Heartless teleport from world to world right?"

"Right…"

"If we grab a Heartless and force it to teleport, we'll be outta here!"

"That's a great plan…but didn't Riku say that he's getting the ship fixed?"

"He can use the ship to get himself out of here."

"What if he doesn't want to leave? And also…we need a Heartless."

Nina and Roy catch sight of a soldier Heartless walking by swinging its arms around. It sees the evil eye Nina is giving it and sweat drops. It moves up, she follows it. It moves to the right, she moves with it. Then the Heartless breaks into a run and Nina pursues. "Roy come on and let's get out of this pop stand!"

Roy just stares at the chase going inside and sits against the wall falling asleep. "What a pain in the neck…Now, one sheep, two sheep, three…sheep…zzzzzzzzzz" And he falls asleep.

"I got you now…" Nina whispers behind a statue in the entrance hall of the castle while looking at the Heartless, cowering in fear like a graceful antelope being stalked by a ferocious lion. Nina jumps out of the statue and grabs the Heartless by the arms. The Heartless keeps running around raining sweat drops on its head until it stops.

"Finally we reached cooperation. Roy get ready to go wherever the wind, or Heartless, takes us. Got it?" Nina looks around and sees no sign of her twin brother. "The dumbass!" The Heartless finds the opportunity to escape and teleports, leaving Nina behind. She falls over on her stomach and gets up, looking at the never ending high ceiling.

"Don't leave! Take me with you!"

"…What the hell are you doing?" Nina looks away from the non-visible ceiling at Riku, who is at the exit right above the fountain. "I guess it's too late to say you still have your sanity, shorty."

"Don't call me short! I'm like only two inches shorter than you! And…what's that you're holding?" Nina asks looking at the object Riku is holding: the Keyblade.

"It's a Keyblade. It can lock the doors to the hearts of the world from the Heartless trying to take them."

"Where did you get it?" Then the door to the library opens and a duck in blue clothes, Donald Duck, and a weird dog-like being in green, Goofy, walk in. Nina keeps staring at them with saucer-shaped eyes and her mouth slightly gaped open.

"Riku, just because you're the one with the Keyblade now it doesn't mean we will do anything that means hurting Sora." Goofy says with a sort of sad look on his face.

"Does it look like I care?"

"What the heck is going on?" Nina addresses Riku, her tone sounding like a mix of anger and confusion. Riku turns to walk away but is stopped by Nina running up in front of his way. "Tell me."

He hesitates but her determination forces him to tell. "Sora is…was my friend. He used to have this Keyblade. But I was able to prove to myself that I was stronger and the true master. That's what happens when you abandon your friends."

"Sora didn't abandon you. He was looking all over for you with our help." Donald says with a high and scratchy voice.

"That's what you think. But whatever you two think is completely unimportant to me."

"You're mean!" Riku's attention goes from the duo to the girl in front of him. "If you think he abandoned you then wouldn't what you're doing right now be considered abandoning him?"

"This doesn't concern you." He walks past her, brushing his shoulder against hers. Then she gets an angry face and musters up whatever courage she has.

"Fight me." Riku stops and turns to face her. "If you win, I'll do whatever you want, like getting out of your business forever. If I win, you do something for me." The large door to outside opens and Roy walks in rubbing his eyes. "Where were you idiot?"

"Sleeping. What's going on?"

"She wants to fight me." Roy looks from Riku to Nina, then looks at the two weirdoes, as he thinks of them, back to Nina and then back to Riku.

"Bad idea Nina. Besides, you don't know how to fight and you don't have a weapon."

"Someone's in need of a weapon?" A vendor cart zooms through the open door, causing it to slam it shut and the vendor bursts open with three moogles and tons of items. "Come on down to Mo's Items Shop! We've got weapons, accessories, items, you name it!"

"Where did you come from?" Nina asks the head moogle in charge.

"If we tell you we'll have to kill you." The line spoken, yet threatening, from the adorable moogle doesn't sound so sinister and scary. Riku slaps his forehead and sighs.

"Right…what do you have?" Nina looks at the various weapons in the shop and finds one that catches her eye. A samurai sword, a bit longer than her arm, in a black sheaf with a silver dragon winding on branches of blooming trees designed on the sheaf. "Ohhhh, I like that one. Roy why don't you get something?"

Roy looks at the shop and sees a sword that looks like the blade was vertically split in three. Each piece seemed to have weird squiggly writings on it and the blue hilt has gold "braided" on it.

"Well, we might have to fight Heartless sooner or later. It was pure luck that we didn't run into any on our adventure, except for when you were food poisoned."

"Fine. But we have no munny." Goofy searches all his pockets, but they were empty. Then he lifts up his hat and takes the tiny wallet off his head. "Thanks."

"A-hyuk. No problem. By the way, I'm Goofy and this here is Donald."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nina and this is my twin Roy. Um…Are you a dog of some sort or what?"

"Can you hurry up?"

"Fine, rude impatient little baby."

Nina takes the samurai sword and holds it by her waist. "Okay, where will we fight at?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The battle is outside on an outside area close to the entrance to the library. There is enough space to fight. The two fighters stand several feet away from each other and give each other piercing glares.

"Ladies first."

"Umm…Roy? What do I do?"

"You wanted to fight! Don't ask me!"

Nina sticks out her tongue at him and Roy looks behind her. "Behind you airhead!"

She turns around and blocks an attack with her weapon. "That's a cheap shot!" Nina breaks the guard and tries to hit him, but Riku blocks it. Nina keeps trying to hit him, but he just dodges, block, or counterattack her hits. But she was able to block most of his attacks and hold him off when she was in a corner.

"There's only one thing to do…RUN AWAY!" Nina quickly runs away from his view and he runs after her. Unfortunately for her, he is faster and catches up to her. He even gets in front of her and is about to strike. But when his sword is inches from her face, a mirror looking effect blocked it and it seemed that Riku got knocked back by his own attack.

'How the hell did she do that?' He gets back up and takes his stance while keeping an eye on her.

"I didn't know she can do Reflect." Donald says looking at the disappearing mirrored spot. "And I've been doing magic for how long?"

Right there Riku attacks with a flurry of strikes and Nina gets problems in blocking all of them. Soon he knocks her to the ground and she rubs her neck.

"Sis use this thing!" Roy takes a colorful tube-shaped object from the vendor cart and throws it to Nina.

"What is this?"

"I don't know just think!"

She looks at the object and sees a string sticking out of an end. Riku is about to run and hit her, but she pulls the string. Then in seconds, she blasts of into the air and holding the item, which is apparently a fire work. Nina drops her sword and sheaf and screams at the top of her lungs as she is flying toward space. Soon, all that the guys on the ground see is a twinkle in the sky. Then there is a hardly visible green fire work in the sky.

"You killed your own sister." Riku looks at Roy who is staring at the sky with a gaped open mouth and bugged-out eyes. "Well, I guess it means that I win."

"She seemed like such a sweet person. But now…she's gone. I can still hear her yelling…and it's getting louder." Goofy says in a sad/sob tone while looking at the ground.

Donald Duck looks up in the sky and points. "Wak! Look out!" They look up and see the figure of a girl falling down from the air. Riku drops his sword to try and catch her. He is successful, but the fall and weight caused him to fall. Nina is sitting on his chest and dazed.

"Wow…I want to do that again!" She claps her hands as nothing happened. Nina looks around for Riku and doesn't see him. "Where did he go?"

"Get…the hell…off…of me!" Nina looks at Riku's pained face and gets up quickly and helps him up also. "Sorry."

"How did you survive?"

"I let go of the rocket because I wanted to look at my picture in the locket before I would blow up. But I had a problem opening it, so I used both hands and started falling. Oops."

Riku slaps his forehead and closes his eyes. "Do you know how damn lucky you are right now?" Nina starts to think and he put a hand out to stop her. "It was a rhetorical question. You…win and get a freaking wish."

"Hm…okay." She skips past by him and picks up her weapon and puts it away in the sheaf. A soldier Heartless appears and gives a note to Riku. Since when do Heartless write?

"Your gummi ship works now. You should take a quick test and see if it really works."

The Heartless whistles and a small group pushes the gummi ship up to them and as soon as they stopped moving, they faint from exhaustion and one even falls off the castle. The only able Heartless gives Nina a tiny remote for the gummi ship.

"Okay…how do I open it?" Nina presses a green button and the radio blasts up loud rock music. Everyone is covering their ears and she presses the button again to stop. She presses a blue button and the gummi ship becomes as small as a cell phone.

"That can come in handy. What about this big red button?" (Uh-oh. Big red buttons are never good!). Nina pushes the button and a huge missile is ejected out the gummi ship and ready to launch. And it is aimed at her! It is fired but she ducks out the way. The missile zooms all the way past the waterfalls and all everyone sees is a huge cloud of light, smoke, and fire.

"Maybe…" But Riku snatches the remote and presses a yellow button that opens the window roof for the cockpit on top. "I would've gotten to that button anyway."

"Before or after you get someone killed?" She sticks out her tongue at him and he rolls his eyes. "That's so childish. Just go already, I'm busy."

Nina waves a finger at his face and has a grin plastered on her slightly porcelain skin. "You have that wish you owe me. Remember?" He nods and Nina starts to twiddle her thumbs. "Well…I get pictures everywhere I go. So, I want a picture from here with you."

"Let me think about-hell no." Riku walks past and ignores the girl who keeps on pestering him by saying "please" and poking him. It goes on for about five minutes and he gives up. "Fine I'll take the damn picture! But it better be quick."

Everyone including Donald, Goofy, and Roy stood for the picture as Nina shows the two Heartless how to work the camera. When she gets to her spot between Roy and Riku the Heartless have a chat…a mad chat.

"Who does that human think she is? I want a picture with Riku!"

"Oh shut up. There is no chance of a Heartless ever being with a human. Especially someone like him."

"You don't know that! He is always nice to me!"

"All he did for you was give you his last few Burger King French fries because of your damn cravings!" The annoyed Heartless prepares the Poh-Coh camera and everyone starts to smile…except Riku.

Nina looks at him and is annoyed. "Smile you big baby."

"You never said I had to smile."

"Oh shut up and you knew what I meant by 'take a picture'. Now smile." In response Riku gives Nina a tiny shove and she gives a harder shove. Then Riku gives her an even harder shove, causing her to push into Roy.

Roy pushes Nina too hard and yells at the two. "Grow up and take the freaking picture!" But what no one, beside the two involved, noticed was that, despite the difference in height, her face was able to reach up to Riku's and the tiniest peck was planted on his mouth before she fell on his chest. Her face slightly reddened and she punches her brother on the shoulder.

"Don't ever touch me again or I'll kill you! And you…" She turns to Riku and hits his shoulder with a powerful punch. "Tell anyone or die!"

"Um tell anyone what?" Goofy leaned over to see the commotion and caught a sight of a heated and scary glare by the girl. "Uh never mind."

Everyone gets their composure back, but the jealous Heartless lets out another earful. "THAT HUMAN KISSED MY RIKU! I'LL DEVOUR HER HEART AND CAST HER SOUL TO HELL!"

"Calm down." The annoyed Heartless slaps the other and gets back to focusing the picture. The Heartless makes a thumbs up signaling to get ready and seconds later a flash from Poh-Coh is seen. The Heartless takes one more and then shakes the Polaroid photos. Nina takes them and smiles. "Very good photos. Well, we're gonna have to go now right?"

"You should. Sora and another person are here. I have to take care of them." Just when he was about to leave, Nina takes his hand and intertwines her pinky finger with his. "What is this?"

"Pinky promise. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid. You know, trying to kill anyone innocent or anything like that. You have to stay out of trouble. Just be careful. 'Kay?"

Riku groans and murmurs something that sounded like, "What a freaking pain". Nina is able to hear it and she tightens the grip of her pinky on his and he slightly winces.

"Promise?" She says through clenched teeth.

"Okay okay. I promise." She lets go and rushes to the ship and jumps into her seat. "Oh yeah Riku! If we meet again and you need help, just ask us!" Nina yells over the roar of the gummi ship running as it slowly hovers off the ground.

"…Fine." He says it loud enough for her to hear and the roof of the cockpit closes. As the ship is completely in the air, it flashes through the sky into space. "…See you soon."

Goofy looks at Riku after waving good bye and his eyes get wider, if that's possible. "Your face looks a little pink."

"Shut up." Riku senses something close and walks ahead with the weapon in his hand. "He's actually up here. Come on, my orders."

* * *

(Nina POV)

It's been days since Hollow Bastion. Me and Roy are back in Traverse Town and we decided to go back to our home, Maple Village. But not unprepared. We were able to train with people name Leon and Yuffie, who left to Hollow Bastion earlier time to time, in fighting for a few days and some old wizard was able to help with magic. I am sitting outside a tiny café and staring at the stars. 'Not so many are blinking now. But…the Heartless coming are worse and coming fast.'

"Hey! Nina time to go. We got all the items we'll need."

"Oh…okay."

I walk with him and I don't say a word. Even when we get in the gummi ship I say nothing. I'm not in the mood to talk. "What's up?" I look away from the window and see Roy holding a bottle of soda for me.

"I'm worried. Why are there more Heartless around? Especially tougher ones that are from Hollow Bastion. Maybe it has something to do with him."

Roy sighs and gets back to driving. He knows who she's talking about. "Don't worry. He should be alright. But, then again those guys, Leon and his friends, never mentioned anyone like Riku around us or anything."

I slouch in my chair and take a sip from the soda. 'This sucks.' I have a bad feeling something bad happened. Ever since the bigger bad guys started coming to Traverse Town, I wondered if Riku's okay. He should be…right? I look out the window and see a huge light blue light appear in the shape of walls and there are tons of shooting stars that stop into place.

"Wow…pretty." The gummi ship shakes and I drop my soda on the floor. The fizzling liquid spreads everywhere and I pick my bags on the floor so they won't get dirty. "Don't tell me we got attacked again!"

"No I think it's whatever you thought was 'pretty'!" Roy grabs onto the controls and the walls start to narrow their path. Then a huge white light blinds us. I cover my eyes and eventually I start to feel sleepy.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

'Ow my head.' I wake up and it looks like I'm in the middle of a huge, endless meadow. Roy is getting up and shaking his head and getting up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…but look at the ship!" I look at his direction and see the gummi ship totally banged up and crushed. It looks like it was going through a junk yard machine that makes old crappy cars into squares and it was able to get away, but not without a fight.

"Not again…" I try to salvage any items that are okay and drag them out. Then I take the remote out and press the yellow button to shrink the ship. I put it in my back pack with the remote and sit down cross-legged. "Some of the items are okay, but our clothes and food are finished."

Roy puts his hand on the sword's hilt at his side and starts to think. 'Probably trying to think of hunting animals for food making clothes out of skin…if there are animals around.'

"Hey I see something up there." I get up and go to where he's standing and I see a huge building not too far ahead of where we are. We might make it there in maybe an hour on foot. But I have a bad feeling about that place. It's probably the only place or whatever in this entire meadow.

"I don't know about this Roy. That thing is giving me the creeps."

"Even ants gives you the creeps. Now let's go and get some help." He walks ahead while I shrink the gummi ship and put it in my back pack. All I hope for is that nothing bad happens when we get there.

After almost an hour of walking, we reach the building, which is a weird sort of castle with green-blue roofs on its towers. The lights are on so someone must be home. I walk up to the door and knock on it three times. Right away it opens and reveals a hallway entirely white and there are some statues decorated in stone white roses.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I keep walking and look around for anyone in here. I see a gold door and try to open it, but it won't budge. "That's weird."

"Hey! You kids are breaking and entering huh?" I turn around and see a man with way our of control spiky red hair. He has weird tiny tattoos under his aquamarine eyes and is wearing a long, black cloak, gloves, and boots. He even had weird ring-like weapons in each hand with spikes on them. Axel.

"Um sorry we need help. Who are you anyway?"

"Tch. Name's Axel, and I don't have time. You should get the hell outta here before the fight gets worse."

"What fight?"

"A fight between Ansem and a new kid. Got it memorized? I'm the only alive person here able to get out of here. My advice: Don't come back here."

'There's a fight? And what new kid?' I go down the short stairs and catch up to that man. "Does this kid happen to have silver hair?"

"Yeah? What's it to ya?"

I grab Roy's arm and drag him to the door that would lead to downstairs where the fight is. But Roy keeps struggling out of the grip and even tries to grab a column. "Wait a minute! Where are we going?"

"To help Riku you idiot. If he's fighting that Ansem guy Leon talked about before then he'll need our help! We're not gonna lose him!"

"Heheh. Too late blondie. If you haven't been up with the times, then how about a refresher course. Riku's been very, very bad and even lost his heart to darkness. Pretty pathetic considering he could've been a Keyblade master and all."

Angered, I aim a thunder spell at Axel, but miss him by inches. "You shut up!"

"Don't believe me? Take a look at this." He moves his hand away from him and a crystal ball on a stone white pedestal rises until it is halfway his height. "This'll show you what's been going on. I won't say I told you so."

I let go of my brother's arm and stomp to the crystal ball. At first all I see is a distorted reflection of me. But then it turned black and tons of vivid images appeared. Riku losing the battle to Sora. Him giving in to darkness. Losing his heart and body to Ansem. Then closing the door of Kingdom Hearts with Sora, Goofy, and Donald while staying on the side of darkness with a short mouse holding a Keyblade. The last were many scenes of Riku in this castle at the basement and trying to come up until his battle with Ansem. Then the crystal turns back to normal.

"N-no way…"

"Accept it. That was the real past. So go ahead and cry if you want to."

That statement sparked a fire of anger and I grab Axel by his collar. "Who said I was gonna cry you red Sonic the Hedgehog wannabe?" Axel hates being called a hedgehog. He gives me a sour look and I smile at the reaction. "What, did I hurt your damn feelings?"

Axel forced my hands off his collar and brushed his cloak with his hands. "Whatever shrimp. Now…I guess I can get you out of here. But it's to wherever I am going. The walls of the world are back. Got it memorized?"

'Should I leave? I really want to wait for him…then again what will I do when he sees me after what I found out?' I feel a hand on my shoulder and it's Roy. I have a feeling he is going to do something I know I'll get mad about.

"The guy's right, Nina. We should leave."

"Yeah. And he's got that pipsqueak King Mickey on his side. He'll be fine."

I don't know about trusting this Axel guy, but Roy I would always trust. "Okay. I guess we should."

"Excellent choice! Now," the redhead uses his hand to open a dark portal and gestures his head to the portal. "Coming or not?" We follow him and in seconds me and Roy are in a world in nighttime, or maybe eternal nighttime, and there are city buildings and apartments. In the distance there is a huge white castle (Heheh, white castle restaurant…) with a weird upside down heart emblem on it. In the sky there is a huge heart shaped moon which, to me, had something like a hypnotizing aura when you look at it.

"Pick a house and enjoy. Adios." With that Axel disappears and me and Roy are left alone.

"What are we gonna do about money, food, and clothes?" Roy asks looking for any shops around the place. There are shops, but they seem to be closed. I look to my right and I see a huge skyscraper with a wide staircase and a sign in "fancy" neon lights and a huge TV screen with a couple of other smaller ones. The largest screen had a sign that said "Memory Skyscraper" in bright, noticeable letters.

"This place looks nice. Let's go in." I run to the door and force it open. The entrance looked like the lobby of some swanky apartment rich people are able to afford. But there's absolutely no one here. But there are short creatures with those familiar heart emblems: Heartless. "Um never mind let's go!"

"Why?" Roy walks in and I stop, looking at him walking around and ignoring the monsters. "Nothing's happening."

I notice what he said too. The Heartless aren't attacking or anything. They are acting like real people at work. Very weird considering they spend all their time trying to steal hearts. I walk up to the front desk and see a taller version of a Shadow Heartless in a suit. Yep, the world has gone mad.

"Excuse me. This is a hotel or apartment?" The Heartless points to a sign up on the wall and it says "Best Hotel in World That Never Was." I turn back and sigh. 'Yep, the world is mad.' "Two separate rooms please. Maybe on the highest floor?"

The Heartless nods and gives me and Roy hotel keys, pieces of paper with our room numbers, and brochures. "Thanks. Now…I call room service!" I run to the elevator and Roy tries to catch up but misses the elevator. As soon as I reach the floor I rush to the room, open the door, and jump on the bed. "Party!" I turn on the TV to the music station and crank up the volume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes Roy barges the door open and sees me napping and the room completely messed up as if a tornado came by. "Wake up little sleepy head."

"Huwhatuh?" I slowly wake up and he turns the TV on so I'm wide awake. "What's that for?"

"We'll need munny to cover for how long we'll stay here. Your lazy butt will look for a job along with me tomorrow as soon as possible. Got it? If you need anything I'm four doors to the left of your room."

"Whatever." He leaves and I take out my scrapbook and the photo I took at Hollow Bastion with Riku, Donald, and Goofy. I put it in an available space and write a message: "Weird Friendship."

"Wonder how they're doing?"

* * *

A/n: So how was it? I'll try my hardest to update sooner okay? Thanks again to those who reviewed! (And if you read, pwitty pwease review) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Yay! More reviews! Thank you so much guys!

Moogle: Why did you need the apple pies?

Me: I was sort of hungry, and my guests would be hungry too.

Nina: Gimme apple pie!

Riku: Oh shut up. And untie this rope and get these freaking handcuffs off!

Nina: You shut up!

Roy: (sigh) What a drag. Apple pie obsessed author only owns the original characters.

Me: Before you move on to reading, to avoid confusion, the chapter takes place after the 1 year time skip, before Roxas leaves the Organization, got it?

* * *

Chapter 4 (Normal POV)

A human figure covered in bed sheets and the blanket on top is still, but the layers of sheets rise and descend showed that whoever is asleep is breathing slowly. A clock next to a lamp on a small night table reads 7:59 a.m. and then at 8:00…BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ. A hand bangs the clock on the snooze button and a platinum blonde head peeks out from the covers.

"Ugh…what? It's 8 already?" Nina rubs her eyes and gets up, yawning and covering her mouth. It has been about a year since the worlds were saved and she and Roy have been staying in Memory Skyscraper. They were able to get jobs to pay off their stay in the building, Roy being a worker at a deli and Nina works at a clothing store, both working on weekdays. She gets up out of bed and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. After half an hour she puts on her clothes for the day.

A black denim sleeveless vest, pink and white lining around the collar, zipper, and hem that ends just above her belly button. Under, the halfway undone zipper reveals a green tank top the same length as the vest. Then there is a matching short black skirt with a pink belt wrapped around the waist with loose, thin silver chains attached. Pink and white stripes are also lining the hem and the pockets of her skirt. After a year she was able to let her hair grow until the length covered her back. Of course she also was able to grow a couple of more inches and her feminine features look more defined now due to her aging.

Just as Nina was about to put on her silver locket, someone knocks on her door. "Come in." The door opens and Roy walks in wearing a pair of baggy black pants with yellow and red stripes along the side of the pant legs, yellow, white and black sneakers with black laces, a red t-shirt under a sleeveless white hooded vest with a black dragon on the back, and a white wrist band on each arm. The only thing from work he has is the deli's very colorful visor and apron that says "J.J Deli", showing his spiky hair at the top because of the visor and he has gotten taller. He has also grown to be a little taller than Nina. "I still can't believe you have to wear that thing! That thing looks like it went through a paintball war!"

"Whatever. At least I'm not on the verge of being fired for always yelling at the boss and being late most of the time."

"That leech doesn't deserve any of my respect! He picks on me and acts like a closet pervert! Whenever he scolds at me his vision isn't exactly eye contact!" She says as she furiously brushes her hair. Then she ties two low and loose pigtails with thin pink and green ribbons.

"Oh…well then do whatever you want. Just don't do anything, like trying to kill him, that will get you fired. Are you done yet?" Roy looks at the clock and is says 8:45. Nina has work at 9:00 while Roy's job is at 9:10. She gets up and puts on pink and green arm bands for each arm and thin, short, black mesh fingerless gloves that end right on her wrists.

"Alright already I'm done, sheesh." They walk down to the elevator to get to the lobby. The little Heartless wave good bye (can they do that?) and the two teens wave back. As soon as they get out of Memory Skyscraper, it starts to drizzle a very little bit. Then out come the Neoshadow Heartless.

"Aw come on you guys not again today! I'm running late for work!"

"Nina I don't think they give a damn about your job." Roy takes his split sword with one hand and keeps an eye on the few Heartless on his side and Nina unsheathes the katana and wields it with one hand, since they were able to learn how to use it with either one hand or both. Since they run into Heartless wherever they go in this world, the two always carry their weapons. Besides, they are working for Nobodies who just need people to work, Nobody or not. Heck, the bosses don't even know that these employees aren't Nobodies. The twins themselves don't even know what a Nobody is or what it looks like.

"Ugh. Fine, but if I'm late because of these clowns, I'm gonna kill every single Heartless in this damn world." One lunges to attack but she simply slashes the Heartless to oblivion without any effort. Another crawls from the floor to try a sneak attack on Roy, but fails with a smack by the blade.

Then the fight really begins. The Heartless kept coming but they were simply beaten by the two fighters. Then the field went from simple sword slashing to sword slashing with a side of magic. Roy summons a Blizzard spell on his sword and stabs the ground. Seconds later sharp ice spikes shoot up from the ground and destroy the Heartless on his side. The Heartless keep coming and Nina gets out of a crowd and digs into her skirt pocket. She takes out a handful of tiny little red bead sized marbles and she throws them at the Heartless. Before they fall to the ground she uses a Fire spell on one marble. It explodes and the blast causes the other ones close by to explode, until the entire field is set ablaze by the explosion, eliminating all Heartless.

"Wow…these things actually worked!" WHACK! Roy hits his sister with his fist and an angry, and slightly blackened, face because he was unfortunately around the huge chain of explosions. "Ow what was that for?"

"YOU KNOW YOU SAVE THOSE THINGS FOR WHEN I AM AWAY FROM THE HEARTLESS TOO YOU DITZ!"

"Um…oops?"

"Tch. Forget it. My boss will be asking why I look like I just got out of a crazy street fight. You get to work now." Roy walks away to the left and leaves Nina to get up and find her way to her job.

"What time is it anyway?" She looks at the Memory Skyscraper's collection of TV screens. She sees one of them with the time 9:05. "AHHH! I'M LATE!"

* * *

10 minutes later… "YOU ARE COMPLETELY INCOMPITENT!" A tall, slightly hefty bald mustached guy, the manager, yells at the poor girl in front of customers and workers. All Nina can do is twiddle her fingers and stare at her boss in the eye. "I SHOULD HAVE YOU FIRED!"

"But there were Heartless outside and I had a hard time trying to beat them! Come on give me another chance! I need this job!"

"I SAID-" The boss takes one moment to look a little lower than eye level at Nina to her chest for a few seconds and quickly looks back at her eyes. "Uh never mind you get one more shot. Another mishap and you get the big boobs-I mean big boot." (That's smart (sarcasm)).

"Right…You know what boss? I QUIT YOU PERVERT!" Nina's emotions turn to anger and she kicks her boss's crotch and he falls over and starts to whimper speechlessly. Nina takes her name tag and throws it at his face. As she leaves the store, she gives high fives to some of the workers who also think or know he's a jerk.

But then it hit Nina, as soon as she went outside, that it is raining even harder and she has no umbrella. She rushes under a bus stop booth not too far from the store and shivers from the rain that was able to get her wet. 'Crap…I guess I'll have to call Roy…' She takes out a pink cell phone and dials her brother's cell phone number.

"Um Roy it's me. I kind of quit my job." A loud yell over the phone line reaches her ears and Nina winces at the pain from the scream and sweat drops. "I quit because that boss of mine looked at my freaking chest again! I'm not working for him anymore…Yeah I know I'll have to get another job. Anyway can I get a ride back to the hotel? The weather's gotten crappy…Thanks, bye."

Not known by Nina, someone is watching her. Up on a rooftop of a building next to the clothing store a young man in the all black Organization cloak attire and a thin black strip of cloth covering his eyes. He isn't wearing the hood, showing the silver hair flowing past his shoulders (take a wild guess).

'Nothing's been happening at all. Why would DiZ want me to watch these people?' Riku keeps looking at her for any sign of anything that can be weird. Then he sees a Neoshadow lurking in the ground and getting ready to rise and attack Nina from the side. She doesn't notice it because it seems she is preoccupied with something. He quickly jumps down and destroys the Heartless as soon as it was able to get out of the ground. As soon as he gets up, Nina pulls the katana out the sheaf and points it at his head.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?" She still kept the sword at the level of his head and doesn't answer. "Look, if I wanted to kill you I would have let that Heartless do the job. Now put it down." At that moment she lowers her weapon and sheathes it away.

"Thanks, I guess. Well, who are you?"

"I-" Then he sees the silver heart dangling from her neck and remembers it. Riku has just realized that this girl is Nina. "I'm no one."

"Right…Darn it what is that sound?" Nina starts to look around for whatever she is hearing and Riku is just standing there looking puzzled. Then she sees a big cardboard box with pictures of fruit and vegetables on them off at the side of the store's door and finds out the sound is coming from there. She walks over and sees a little Dalmatian puppy in the box barking and leaning on the wall of the box that is taller than its height. "Oh how cute!"

"A puppy?" He sees her picking up the puppy and then starting to pet it. 'She hasn't changed.' Riku remembers that time in Traverse Town where he helped Nina get to the house of those puppies. "Don't tell me you're going to keep it. You don't know where it's been."

"Don't worry it looks healthy. Um, thanks again for saving my neck." She puts the puppy down and they see a taxi cab pull over at the store entrance. "That's my ride. Do you need a ride too or-" But when she turned around Riku wasn't there. "That's weird…" She gets in the taxi and the puppy sneaks in with her without Roy, who was inside at the front passenger seat, noticing it.

* * *

(Nina POV)

I'm just whistling down the hall with a bag of Sour Gummi Worms candy in my hands until… "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" 'Uh oh…' I run to my hotel room and use the key to open the door and I see Roy, staring at the puppy like it's the ugliest and dangerous thing in the world, besides the Heartless. I knew I shouldn't have left the door open for quick trips to the vending machine.

"Roy I can explain. You see, this puppy was all alone and I always wanted a dog, you always wanted a dog, now everyone's happy! You're not mad are you? I know you're not because you aren't screaming right? Heheh…heh?"

He just turns around and has a smile on his face. But this smile wasn't a happy "I forgive you" smile. It was a smile hiding a creepy and angry "I'm gonna fucking kill you" face.

"Oh I'm not mad…I AM PISSED OFF!" He bops me on the head and his face looks red like a tomato. Roy never got this mad…okay maybe once or twice. "We're taking that dog to the pound now! It could have rabies!"

"It doesn't! It didn't bite me or anything and it isn't crazy. Please can we keep it? Pretty please?" I shoot my signature puppy eye look.

"No."

Then I pick up the dog and give an even cuter puppy eye look along with the dog's natural puppy dog look.

"I…said no!"

I sigh and decided I'll have to go the full mile. I cuddle the dog's face to mine and we gave the biggest puppy dog look ever! I could've sworn my eyes started to water for dramatic affect. There's no way Roy can resist this.

"Fine! We'll keep the damn dog! But if it chews on my stuff, eats my clothes, or even uses my room as a toilet, I'm throwing it outside for the Heartless to eat!" I give our new dog a high five and stick my tongue out to boast that I have won this battle. "So what's its name?"

"Oreo."

"That name sucks. You named it after a damn cookie."

"Got a better idea? Besides, he doesn't seem to mind."

"Great, a male dog has to live with a name as wimpy and dumb like 'Oreo.' Oh well, you will go get food for Oreo and you've got to get a collar for him or something."

I nod and look through my drawer, with Oreo on my head, and found a white wallet with red rose designs on it. I open it and see that I have enough Gil for what I need…but then I'll be broke. 'It's for a good cause…I hope.' I close the wallet and put it in a pink purse I have in the drawer.

"I'll be back at the hotel at 11:00 for lunch break, okay?"

"Yeah whatever."

He leaves my room while I get a red umbrella that's leaning in the closet and the katana that's resting on a table. I make sure that the door is completely locked and closed and walk out to the elevator. But for some reason I have a weird feeling that someone's following me. Whatever it is, though, it seems familiar…

"Okie dokie we got your new collar and some treats. Now listen to me, Roy was partly serious about you not allowed messing with him and all that crud, but when a time comes that I need revenge or any scheming things, you are excused." Oreo barks twice and I bend down to put on a red collar I bought him. I get up and keep walking with the umbrella.

"You know, sometimes I feel at ease when it rains." I start to close my eyes while I talk to the puppy. "It's calm and feels good. I know you would run around and go inside somewhere and shake off all the water and stuff. Anyway, it's nice. I feel so calm that I'm walking on air."

Then I open my eyes and I see that I'm floating way too high up in the air! I'm pretty much at the height of Memory Skyscraper! I turn pale and try to reach for the sky so I won't fall. But that stuff doesn't help and I start to fall all the way to the ground while screaming. Before I landed on the ground, I saw someone walk out of a building and now…that person is gonna get squished. But before I can say anything…BAM!

"Ow…Oreo why didn't you tell me I was in the air?" Oreo just tilts his head to the left and I heave a sigh and look down. I'm sitting on the weird guy who helped me out earlier! "Ahh oh no!" I quickly get up and knell down to shake the boy so he can wake up. "Come on snap out of it! Come on!" But he didn't wake up and I assume the worst possibility. "I killed him!"

'What am I gonna do? He might be dead because of me! I'll be known as a murderer with a partial 6th grader's mentality and a puppy! That's the worse thing that can ever be named of!' Then a light bulb lights up (that "I've got an idea" light bulb) and I look in my purse, that Oreo brought over to me while I was having a panic attack, to get my wallet. I open it and see I have enough money left for my big idea.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Yes I won!" I collect all the tickets I won in a mini bowling game at an arcade and stuff it in a bag full of a ton of other tickets. One good advantage of having a slightly childish and hyperactive side is that you can beat arcade games with a snap, especially if it will help you clear your name of the word "murderer".

"Now to get my prizes." I haul the bag over to the prize counter and look for the prizes I'm looking for. I find a set of huge plushies and then a giant Moogle plushie. "How many tickets do I have?" I ask the drowsy looking prize giving Moogle.

"1,900 tickets kupo."

"And how much for the plushie set and the giant Moogle?"

"Well it is 2,000 tickets kupo. The giant Moogle is 1,000 tickets and the set is also 1,000 tickets."

"Can you just let me get the set and Moogle? I'm just 100 tickets away."

"Sorry kid. It's 2,000 tickets or no 2,000 tickets. No excuses kupo."

I take out a pair of scissors and I have an evil grin. "Give me that stuff or I'll cut your precious pom-pom off."

The Moogle has a thousand sweat drops and I get closer with the scissors and he feels he'll get a heart attack. "Did I say 2,000 tickets? N-no I meant, uh…1,500 tickets! You can get those and this set of "Do Your Own Henna Tattoos" that comes with everything you need and a booklet of designs that comes with it all for 400 tickets! Just don't touch Pommy!"

"Thank you sir." I throw the scissors in the garbage can and I take my prizes in the plastic bag and enter the pouring streets, where Oreo and the still guy are. I put down the bag of prizes and see an abandoned retro grey car with the keys inside and the windows down. There is a "For Sale" sign and I open the doors. I lay the body in the backseat and the prizes on the floor in the back with him. I close the doors and open the driver seat door and hop in with Oreo on my lap. "Driving this thing will be a piece of cake."

As soon as I turned the car on and hit the gas, though, I bumped into a wall. "Oops. Maybe I should have practiced getting out of a parking space more often." And something hard to believe, I have a permit folks. I drive out of the space and rush to the hotel. As soon as I got there, a Soldier Heartless exits the hotel and I give him the keys. "Enjoy your new car. Um, I have a favor. You see, I kind of had an accident and my brother can't find out about this. So can you get someone to bring this stuff as swift and stealthy as possible?"

The Heartless nods and I wait outside until two Heartless come out and carry the probably dead guy. Also…I think I can hear the valet Heartless talking to himself.

"Finally I got my own car! This is better than that time I won an entertainment system on The Price Is Right!" And then the car is driven off at a speed that breaks the limit. Heartless like cars that much?

* * *

"Thanks again you guys! But…couldn't you have just teleported up here instead of acting like you were in a Mission Impossible movie?"

They just shrug and leave. All the stuff is in my room now and I pick up the body and lay it on the bed. Then I just throw all the stuffed animals over him and make sure no part of him is uncovered while Oreo is lying on the floor staring outside. But…you can say that I'm pretty curious. That guy has been having a blindfold over his eyes the whole time. 'I wonder what he looks like without it.'

I remove the chocobo plushie that covered his face. I reach for his blindfold and my hands move to the back of the head where the blindfold is tied. With trembling hands, I untie it and take off the black strip that has been hiding his eyes. As soon as I see his face, I feel a sudden warmth rush to my face as I see a handsome face with strands of silver hair framing the head. I smack myself on the face so I can snap back to reality.

'Pull yourself together! You shouldn't be gawking over a possibly dead guy! But…he is cute.' Then I decide to see if he is still alive. I lift the wrist and check the pulse, but I don't feel anything. I kind of suck at checking pulses. Every time I try to check mine for practice, I can't feel anything. So there's only one thing to do…

I move to stand at his side and I lower my head to where his heart should be. But just when I was about to rest my head there is a knock at the door. "Yo it's me! Open the door will ya?" My heart stops and I feel fear wash over me. I forgot my brother has a lunch break now!

"Uh j-just wait a second!" I put the blindfold on my night table and then I cover the face with a plushie. Then I get the door and let Roy in.

"You look soaked. Don't tell me you lost your umbrella."

I remembered that I never thought about looking for my umbrella after that fall. "Yeah there was a huge gust of wind and it took the umbrella right off my hands…So how was work?"

"Fine except this crazy nut of a lady had the craziest order. She was mad that there was one purple lettuce leaf in her sandwich and she went ballistic! And she wanted water at room temperature and everything. She also wanted three oatmeal raisin cookies with exactly four raisins in them and they had to be six inches in diameter! I felt like taking a ton of jalapeños and shove them down…What the hell is on your bed?"

He sees the collection of plushies on my bed and gives me a disappointment look. "Um I had money left over so I decided to get some toys! I still have money left over for a small lunch at McDonalds or something."

"You keep spending money like that and you'll be on the street asking for money. Wait! Is that a chocobo plushie?" Roy is pointing at the chocobo plushie that is covering the guy's face. If he takes it off I'm a goner! "Mind if I take just one plushie for myself?" I just had to have a brother who is crazy for chocobo stuff.

"Yes I mind! I want it!"

"Come on, you're being selfish. You've got another chocobo plushie around here anyway. Besides I-**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"**

Roy took the plushie away and now he is looking at the face of an unconscious or dead guy. Uh-oh, I wish I could be outside fighting a very deadly Heartless right now. "Um, it's a life sized plushie?"

Now the face Roy's got on right now is much worse than the creepy smiling face hiding an angry "I'm gonna fucking kill you." It's a super creepy clown smile that hides "I'm gonna fucking kill you and send you to the deepest part of Level 10 hell."

"Why the hell is there a sleeping guy on your bed in your room?" He says through teeth so gritted they might crack. I think I feel a very powerful aura of fire and death coming out of him. Roy never had a furious hell bringing aura when he was mad.

"Okay you got me! I found out I can fly and I ended up falling in mid air and crash landing on him! I had to get those plushies to hide him while I think of what to do with him and I even stole a car that was on sale to get here! I went through the soaking rain so I won't end up a criminal who won't last a minute in a prison with psychos who can shank me!"

Roy starts to shake me by my shoulders and he even slaps me once across the face. "Okay so is he dead or alive?"

"I don't know! I'm not good at reading pulses!" Then I see something very scary. The body is moving, causing the plushies to move or fall off the bed and the head is rising! "Roy…the body is moving…"

He turns to see the bed just in time to see the guy get up and open his eyes. They are a hypnotizing aqua color…just like…

"R-Riku?"

The guy rubs his head and looks at me. "Oh…hey guys." The last thing I see is a vision that went dark as I faint.

* * *

(Riku POV)

'My head…where am I?' I rise up and open my eyes. I feel a pain on the back of my head, probably from whatever knocked me out. Then I hear a girl's voice saying, "R-Riku?"

I rub my aching head and look at who said that. It is her, the person who I haven't seen in about a year and the person who has tried to help me back when I worked for Maleficent. "Oh…hey guys." As soon as I said those words, she faints. "Uh, Nina?"

"What did you do to my sister?" I see Roy who is pointing his weapon at me and staying close to his unconscious sister. "And who are you?" I'm really getting tired of people pointing sharp objects at me.

"You don't recognize me? I'm Riku."

He lowers his sword and stares at me with a mix of disbelief and relief (they rhyme!). "You serious?" I nod my head and get up from the bed that's full of stuffed animals or whatever those things are. "It's been a while. You've been good?"

"Besides losing my heart, getting trapped in darkness, and fighting in a weird castle, it's been good. Now where's my blindfold…?" I see the black blindfold and cover my eyes. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Well, our ship got totaled from the walls of the world coming back, we woke up in a weird meadow, went to that weird castle you talked about. And we had help from some guy in the same cloak you have now and he brought us here. One more thing, when Nina wakes up she's gonna kill you."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"We saw what happened to you after we left the castle in Hollow Bastion. She told me about that promise you two made and I have a feeling she'll get mad at the fact you broke it."

I look over at Nina and it seems she still didn't wake up. I walk over and touch her forehead. "She's warm."

"Wait you mean she's sick?"

"That's exactly what I mean. Now I just have to get my friend over here to bring us over at the base…" There's a knock on the window and I see a short figure with two round circles, most likely ears, on top of the head and wearing the same cloak I am. I open the window and let him in.

"Riku DiZ was getting worried that something happened. What was the delay?"

"That." I point my thumb at the unconscious figure lying on the ground and Mickey tilts his head to his right.

"Huh…a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, and I think she's sick. Do you think DiZ would mind if we brought her and her brother along?"

"I don't think so. But they will have to leave this place and stay with us for as long as they have to be. The rest is up to DiZ."

"Hold it!" I turn my attention to Roy who has just laid his sister on top of the plushie-topped bed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain it later. You have to pack up everything now. You'll be staying with us for as long as you have to. Got it?"

"…Fine. But this better not be anything that leads to any negative consequences or else I'll take care of the problem myself, starting with you."

I snicker at that statement and his face turned into an angry, sour face. "Like you can beat me?" He turns around and starts to pack. I can tell he's sore about what I said because he kept mumbling words under his breath. While Mickey is clearing out any evidence that these two were here, I pack Nina's possessions into her bag and carry it. 'This feels pretty light…' "How much stuff do you guys have anyway?"

"Not that much. It's enough for a camping trip, but it's been fine. The rest of our stuff sort of got burned when the gummi ship exploded. We still have it in micro form and all, but we never found a good mechanic to fix it. Sorry that it broke…again."

I lightly slap my forehead and mumbled words of exasperation under my breath. These guys are an accident waiting to happen. I put the bag down and carry the sleeping girl over my left shoulder and carry the bag in my right hand.

"You sure you can carry her and the bag?" Roy asks me swinging a black duffel bag over his shoulder. I shake my head in response to him. "Okay. Hopefully she won't try to kick or punch you. She does that in her sleep." Then I feel someone punch my back and curse my position. At that moment I wish I can just drop this blonde and put her in a shopping cart or something.

"You do realize the gravity of the situation here, do you Riku?" Me, Mickey, and Roy are in the lab of Twilight Town's abandoned mansion. Nina and her dog are upstairs in a room for the time being, and apparently Nina has a very bad cold. DiZ is sitting in his usual chair that is right in front of his computer. He is just talking about Nina and Roy coming here this morning.

"Yes sir I do."

"And you do know that these are the persons I needed you to put under surveillance to see why there was some sort of abnormal activity among the Heartless in that world, correct?"

I turn to see Roy staring, or death glaring, at me and I turn my head to face DiZ. "I found out. But they aren't dangerous or anything. They do know how to fight though. I think they should stay…for a while at least."

DiZ rests his chin on the back of his hands and stays silent for a while, probably thinking about what to do with the twins. He averts his gaze to us and stands up from his chair. "Very well then. They will stay here until I find a safe place for them. Young man, tell me your name."

"Uh it's Roy. My sister's name is Nina."

For a few seconds I saw DiZ's eyes widen slightly and then narrow back to normal size. 'What's up with him?'

"Alright. You can all leave now. Your Highness will you give me your reports on how much you were able to find out about the Nobodies and Organization?"

"Sure." Mickey leaves through one door and me and Roy go upstairs into the halls.

"What are Nobodies?" Roy asks me when we get to the entrance area of the mansion.

"I'll tell you later. And about which room you want, just pick any room except for the one all the way over there on this floor," I point to the White Room and then to the door downstairs on the same side of that room, "and that one. If you need help, ask me, Mickey, or DiZ."

"Right." Roy leaves to the left side of the mansion and I head downstairs to find the door for the kitchen. It's pretty big yet half of the kitchen was covered in dirty dishes and junk. The light citrus colors still make me want to barf. Mickey, DiZ, and I agree that a woman's touch is needed for this junkyard. I walk over garbage, silverware, and porcelain plates and cups to reach the cabinet that is on the right of the over stuffed sink. I open it to find several medicines. I find a red bottle that said something about "relieves cough, allergies, colds, and rummy nose" and take it.

I leave the room and head upstairs and to the left side of the mansion. Three doors down I stopped at the room where Nina would be. I slowly open it, since the old doors here sometimes creak, and walk in a green room that has resemblance of a forest of some kind. The dog is asleep on a rising and descending bump on the white bed and a head of platinum blonde is peaking out of layers of blankets. I take a breath and walk over to her.

* * *

Riku: I hate you.

Me: I love you too!

Riku: Shut up.

Nina: Have some pie! (Throws pie at Riku's face then gets chased around the computer).

Roy: Can I shoot myself now?

Me: Nope. Send reviews, but no flames pretty please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thanks for reviewing guys! Sorry if it took too long to update. Now let's see the new chappie!

Nina: …Riku's my slave!

Riku: Hell no! (Two start fighting and break whatever is in their path)

Roy: Good grief…

Me: I only own my original characters. Anyone that copies them will be sued and tortured by my piggy! Just kidding!

Everyone: What piggy?

* * *

Chapter 5 (Nina POV)

'_Ow…where am I?' I look around and see that I'm in the driver seat of a car. The upholstery is beige leather and the outside is a navy blue color that is shining in the sunlight. I see a large body of water with metal scraps sticking out of the water like sticks. I look outside and see a wooden sign with yellow painted-on letters saying "Welcome to Wreckage Lake. Warning: Swimming is prohibited in this lake for safety precautions." The moment I finished reading the sign I felt a lump in my throat. _

_Suddenly the car is thrown into the lake at a dangerous speed and water rushes through the cracks in the window. I try to open the door but the car is locked and I'm wearing my seatbelt. I see a figure in black and a part of a broken building with a long steel pole near it and heading towards the car. The pole crashes through the windshield and the car crashes against the building. Everything went dark from that point on._

"Get me out of here!" The shock from the nightmare makes me punch something that is on my left side. I see the boy with silver hair, thin black blindfold covering his eyes, and a black cloaked uniform. "Riku!" Out of no where I give him a big bear hug and I think I heard a bone crack.

"Let…me…go…!" I let him go and apologize. But then I remember something and punch his arm. "Why did you hit me?"

"You broke your promise you jerk! You almost got killed twice! That time with that creepy Ansem possessing thing and then at that castle with hedgehog wannabes!"

Awkward silence filled the room and Riku just stands there. My head finally cools down, but then I make a sneeze so big my head jerked backward. Unfortunately for me there was a head board for the bed right behind my head. The impact of the back of my head and the wood of the head board caused me to grip my head and bite my lip to prevent any screaming.

"You're sick. I've got medicine you have to take so you can get better." He shows me a red bottle for cold medicine and I back away from him. I hate medicine!

"No way that stuff tastes like expired bacon and eggs!"

"You'll never know until you try. Besides, it will make you better so stop being a baby."

"No!" I get to the opposite edge of the bed and he gets on the bed and tries to grab my arm. "I don't wanna! You can't make me!" I edge away from Riku, but I forgot that I was already on the edge. I fall off the bed and land hard on my back. Then I feel something heavy land on my body and I see that because he managed to grab my arm, Riku consequently fell over as well. Then he took the opportunity to take some of the medicine in the plastic measuring cup and the medicine is rushing down my throat. It didn't taste bad at all.

"Yum it tastes like cherries…or strawberries…or both…"

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I turn my head to my right to face the door and see Roy and a short mouse with big round ears and in the same cloaked uniform Riku's wearing. I look back at Riku and notice that both of us sweat dropped the moment our eyes see each others faces. I try to punch his jaw because I feel so embarassed and slightly mad, but he got up before I had the chance. "I come in to check on my sick sister and find you two trying to do something?"

"It was an accident! He was trying to give me medicine!" I say standing up and pointing at the teen. I sneeze again and almost bump into the wall behind me. "And it isn't working…"

I walk over to the bed and crawl to the pillows, sitting down and hugging a pillow while sniffing with my hot and numb nose. "I'll see if there's something she can eat." The mouse creature says before leaving. But I tell him to wait and I ask who he is.

"Mickey Mouse. King of Disney Castle and a friend of Riku."

I stare at the round black nose, round ears, and the end of the skinny tail that belonged to the mouse. "First talking ducks and dogs, now I'm talking to a talking mouse who's apparently a king of a castle. What kind of universe is this?" Mickey just leaves and I'm left sniffing my nose and dumbfounded.

"Just rest and wait for your food. I gotta get Oreo his dog food."

Me and Riku are left in my room and it is completely quiet. I take a look at his face and see that he's wearing the thin black strip of cloth around his eyes. 'How does he see with that?' He turns his head to face mine and crosses his arms.

"Can I help you?"

"Why do you have that blindfold on? Are you having eye problems or do you think it makes you look cool or whatever?"

"My eyes can't lie."

"Are you saying that people can read your mind by looking at your eyes or something?"

"Close enough." Then he's silent again. I try to pass the time by whistling, but after a couple of whistles Riku stared at me…I think, and the feeling I felt from the stare was a deadly one, so I stop. "Just take a damn nap and I'll wake you up."

"I'm not sleepy."

"You should listen to me, shorty."

That angered me. He still wont stop calling me short! But I've gotten taller and he won't call me short anymore. "I grew a couple of more inches Riku so stop calling me short!" I get up and walk over to stand back to back to him. "How short am I now huh?"

"You're an inch closer to my height. So you're still shorter than me, shrimp."

"No way!" I walk in front of him and judge the distance. He's unfortunately right. "Why do you get tall privileges? It's not fair…"

I sneeze again and this time I was able to cover my mouth. I'm starting to feel very lightheaded now and I almost fall over. But I feel a hand grab my shoulder and hold me up. I am led to my bed and I crawl in the covers. I rest my head against the pillows and cross my arms, pouting about the stupid cold. "This sucks ass."

Then Roy comes in with our dog trailing behind him obediently. At the sight of me Oreo leaps on my bed and starts licking my face. "I'm okay boy." By the time he stopped my face is covered in dog slobber and I wipe some away from my eyes with the back of my hand. Then Riku uncrosses his arms and heads to get out the room. "Where are you going?"

"Doing whatever to pass the time. You have to relax and not try to do anything that will get you in trouble."

"Got it!" I accidentally fall off the bed from trying to act all enthusiastic and hit my head with a "thud". "Ouch!"

Both boys have exasperated faces and sweat drops and Riku mutters something I can't hear before he finally leaves.

* * *

(Riku POV)

'I'm surprised she didn't break an arm yet…Where's Mickey?' I walk downstairs and pass the door right under the white room that belongs to Naminé and hear a noise. It's usually not in my nature, but I decide to eavesdrop.

"…don't think it's right to hide this from them Ansem. They should know."

"I have an oath and I must keep it even if…" The door opens and I'm caught by the king, standing a few feet in front of DiZ, who is sitting in an old armchair (if you didn't find out from the game, DiZ is actually Ansem the Wise). "Come in Riku."

I obey and walk in, closing the door behind me. For some reason I have a feeling that something is wrong. "What are you guys talking about?"

DiZ sighs and rests his chin on his hands, which are propped on the arms of the chair he's sitting in. "There's something you should know about the friends you've brought in here. They are in perilous danger beyond our control. Even worse than Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody put together."

I look at Mickey and he doesn't return any eye contact to me and DiZ's solemn emotions are portraying through his glances. "I had a good friend named Lyra. She was a very powerful warrior with a great heart. The trials to find the masters of Keyblades are judged by warriors like her who actually make the weapons. Their purpose was to ensure that hearts of people and worlds would be under protection from all evil. However, she crossed paths with a certain man about 18 years ago with a record of mass destruction and murder. She was about to defeat him, but let him live because of some reasons her heart had. He said he changed, proved it, and they got together and eventually married."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

DiZ clears his throat and rests his arms on the armchair while keeping his eyes locked onto me. "Lyra was Nina and Roy's mother. That's the relevance of this matter. Now, shortly after Lyra realized her pregnancy, there was an ultimate tragedy dealing with her husband and the other judges of the Keyblades. Apparently, she found out that he has been murdering people behind her back shortly after the marriage and even killed every single one of those judges. The world where they live is empty; no one has lived on that world since that happened. Outraged and saddened by this, Lyra killed him and sent pieces of the hearts of judges into Kingdom Hearts. Keyblades became the judges of warriors to wield them. Then, with the twins' birth, she tried to rebuild her life in the world of Maple Village and ensure the children a chance at a normal life."

There is a pause but DiZ starts where he left off. "Though a couple of years living there she found out that the husband was still alive and was watching her and the children. Then, about four years ago, she died in that accident Roy told you about. There was evidence at scene that made the situation not look like an accident, but the police were baffled. My guess is that the husband had something to do with it. Lyra came one day, some time before her tragic death, and asked me for a promise. She wanted me to promise to protect her children when I meet them and to keep the identity of their father from everyone. She told me his name and all while talking to me, however, so I can understand the gravity of her dilema. If anyone else knew about his identity, he will most likely kill them so they won't get in the way. For some reason he hasn't made a move since Lyra's death."

But there was one question that I know I need an answer to. "Why is their dad after them? He wants them dead too?"

"No. On the contrary, he needs them. Lyra and the judges had immense powers that they posses at birth. With her and the father's blood, the children are sources of power he would use for whatever purposes he has with the rest of the people. You've seen a small glance of that power haven't you?"

I nod to answer the question. That fight me and Nina had a year ago, she was able to use magic she never knew about. She didn't even know what magic was. Those two must be the reason why Maleficent kept them alive; she probably found out something. "One question: If you can't give a name, can you at least give a way to hint us out?"

"…I suppose I can do that." DiZ gets up and puts a tiny glowing light bulb in the center of a silver metal saucer of some kind. Light is projected and an image of everything in fire and a blurred silver and black image of a man in the center.

"This isn't much help at all, DiZ."

"This is the only visual of their father. This was the sole surviving surveillance visual of him the day the judges died. Clear photos of him from the past were kept by Lyra and she probably disposed of them after she 'killed' him."

The tiny projector turns off and Mickey picks it up and tucks it away in a pocket. "If you ever try to get more information about him, you're out of luck, since Lyra disposed of all evidence of the man's existence. You two must not repeat anything said in this meeting to Roy and Nina. If what they are searching for turns out to be their father, you must keep them safe. They are under your protection, even if they can fight. But…you might have to tell them when the time comes."

Mickey nods once, but I stay still. Even if it's for their safety, they should know now. Mickey takes a look at me and I understand what he wants me to do. "Fine, I'll do that sir."

"I understand that it is hard for you to keep something this important from your friends. But it is for the best. Help me honor my oath and protect the children."

Me and Mickey walk out the room and Mickey goes his separate way to get the food he apparently wasn't able to get since DiZ pulled him into that meeting. I walk past Nina's room to get to mine, but I took a glance in her room and see her and Roy play some game with the dog. She sees me and waves at me and I give a short wave to her. I reach my room and sit on a chair, questioning my conscience and wondering if I shouldn't be guilty.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Riku what I need you to do is find and capture Roxas in the World That Never Was. We need him in order to restore Sora's memory."

It's been about a week since I brought the twins here. Nina doesn't have the cold anymore and now DiZ is giving me the task of retrieving Roxas, apparently a very important Nobody in this mission. "Alright. Are the others involved?"

"No it is just you; the king is off doing another job and as for the others, I don't think it wise for them to go with you. Besides, I think you are capable of doing this. However I advise caution when on this mission."

I leave the lab and go to the back courtyard to get fresh air before the mission. I sit on a bench and let the breeze soothe my senses. I take my blindfold off my eyes, just for the moment. Then I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes and I hear a giggle behind me. "Get off me Nina." She releases my eyes and sits next to me on the bench. I tie my blindfold over my eyes now that Nina's here.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Taking a minute to relax. Why are you here?"

"To check up on you silly. And you're hiding something else, I can tell."

'She's good, but still nosy.' "I have a mission to help Sora. You know who he is right?" Nina nods her head and lets me continue. "I'll most likely have to fight his Nobody in order to get him to restore Sora's memory." I've told her and Roy about the Nobodies and Organization since their stay. They are in tune with what is going on right now.

"I'll come with you to help. I feel better now."

I stand up to leave and then I feel a tug at my cloak. "Look, you have to stay here. It's dangerous and no one wants you to get hurt. Besides, it's a battle to save my friend."

"But you don't have to go to it alone." She still won't let go of my cloak and I decide to sit down. "You might get hurt again. Did you forget what has happened to you?"

I ignore that last statement and forced her hand to get off my cloak. "Let me tell you something." I get closer and then the weirdest thing I would ever do happened: I give her a hug. "I don't want you to get hurt. I know you can fight, but now isn't the time. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you. You'll understand." Without her noticing, I take out a pair of handcuffs I took, just in case if it would come to this, and cuff her left hand to the railing of the bench. The railing curves in an inward spiral, so she won't be able to get away.

"What is this?"

"Insurance. I'll be back, I promise."

I let go of her and get off the bench before she tried to grab me with her free hand. Nina pouts and I leave the courtyard and get in the mansion. Before I got inside, I heard her yelling furious words at me and struggling with the handcuffs. I find the portal to the World That Never Was that DiZ was able to open and I get through.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?" Roxas was able to beat me to the ground. The way he's been in the fight is making the fact that he's Sora's Nobody believable, but to me I have slight doubt from shock. He pulls the Oathkeeper back and I think he won't actually kill me. But that isn't the case.

"Shut up!" Then he swings his Keyblade at me, but in time I am able to reach into the darkness Xehanort's Heartless used, when he possessed my body, and use it to knock Roxas away. I get up and walk over to him and check his face. He's unconscious for now, but I see something in a puddle next to his head. My reflection shows that my face is slowly changing and my hair is growing. In a matter of moments, I look like the person I despised for what he did to me, Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem.

At that moment, all I feel is fear and rage, angry at how he was able to screw up everything even when he's gone, and afraid of what the others will think if they see me. With a heavy yet empty feeling in my gut, I take Roxas and go through the portal that will bring me back to DiZ's lab.

When I reached there, two pairs of eyes are on me. One is Mickey's and the other one, almost unseeing because of the red mask covering his face, belongs to DiZ. The king is completely shocked while DiZ was just sitting there, staring at me like I'm some freak. Well, now I am.

"Who are you?" Out of all the questions I thought he would ask, this is the one. I just lay Roxas on the machine that will bring him to the other Twilight Town and face his masked face.

"Ansem." He knows it's me. So does Mickey, even if he has his doubts. "I got reckless and used Ansem's powers from the darkness to knock him out. I didn't know this would happen." DiZ just looks at me and then uses the machine to teleport Roxas into the other Twilight Town. 'Why do I have the feeling that things are only going to get worse?'

The king just looks down, not looking at me. Then he raises his head and gaze at me and doesn't look sad, but he still has concern written all over his face. "Is there a way to fix this?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know. It might last only a while, or it might be curable, or permanent. Riku might live the rest of his life like this."

I felt hurt when he said that, and angry. My fists started to clench and Mickey steps back as if I'll hit the closest person to me, but I unclench them and just think of what I'll do now.

"Take a time to get some fresh air Riku. Just keep your hood up, understand?"

I try to take off and leave, but the door opens and someone barges right through, fuming, and the other walks past trying to restrain whoever is angry. "Where is he?"

"Nina now is not the time to try to kill someone!"

"Shut up! You were too busy trying to buy a frickin' medal at a stupid arcade to get me out! Mickey where's Riku?"

I feel frozen, wondering if he'll tell them that the person behind them with an appearance of someone who tried to bring the world to an end. All I'm doing now is hoping that Mickey won't say anything. If he does, I don't know what will happen.

"He did get back, but left right away to check on Sora."

I didn't hear anything, but then I hear her sigh. "That's good. Hey you over there, who are you?" I turn to face her and then I feel like I want to just bite my tongue off and say nothing. "Hey that's the evil guy who tried to take over the world!"

"…Mistaken identity. I'm not evil." With that I leave everyone behind, my mind too busy dealing with too many questions.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Riku is walking outside to the front of the mansion and is about to open a portal, since he might as well see Sora anyway. But then a voice in the distance stops him before he is able to open one.

"Hey! Wait up!" Nina catches up to him and tries to catch her breath. "I want to ask you to do something." She reaches in a pocket of her skirt and takes it out. It's a woven bracelet with yellow, blue, black, white, and aqua threads woven together in a diamond design. "Can you give this to him? I made it a couple of days ago and planned to give it to him earlier today. I kinda forgot."

He takes the bracelet and notices that there is a similar bracelet but with lavender, mint green, pink, black, and white threads on her right wrist.

"I'll bring it to him." Riku turns to leave, then Nina speaks up again.

"And can you tell him that I'll see him soon? DiZ says me and my brother are going to live somewhere else."

"I will." He opens a portal and leaves Nina alone at the front yard. Then he appears in a vast white room with a large white pod in the middle. Riku walks up to the pod so he will see the person inside. "It's me again. If you were awake, I bet you would be surprised by seeing me now. You'll be okay soon, but there is something I want to ask you." Sora is still silent and floating inside that pod, and I know he can't here me. But it doesn't matter to me. "What can I do now about this situation I have? It concerns my condition and someone else..."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Oreo is barking and chewing a rib bone Nina gave to him. She is still giving glares at her twin brother like an axe murderer looking at the next victim. Roy sees the glares and edges away from his seat on the bench.

"What's your problem?"

"I can't believe that dumb medal was more important than me being cuffed to a bench. I had to go to the bathroom and luckily the fire was able to get me loose before anything bad happened. You suck."

Roy is staring intently at his gold medallion he won at an arcade. It had "light" in Japanese writing in the center of an engraved sun on one side and "dark" in Japanese writing in the center of an engraved moon. The medal is around his neck by black thread thicker and stronger than a string of hair The dude at the arcade didn't know it was real gold until a kid shouted it out, so Roy had to run out of the arcade, steal a motorcycle, and get to the mansion in a secret passage, or a passage that dealt with dodging trees, rocks, and skunks.

"This would have cost so much more munny at a different store. It's a good deal."

DiZ and Mickey open the glass courtyard doors and walk outside to meet the siblings and dog. "We found the home where you two will stay. It's an apartment room with two rooms for the both of you and room for the dog." Mickey says.

"Woohoo!" Nina jumps up with her fists in the air like she doesn't care (wave 'em in the air like you just don't care!).

"And you'll be going to Twilight High School," DiZ adds. Just then Nina's hopes dwindle to a downward spiral and she sits down with a frown on her face. "All your belongings are in the apartment room, there are keys provided for entry, and there are school uniforms for the both of you."

Doom and the Grim Reaper dawns on Nina for she hates geeky school uniforms, especially ones with tacky colors like the school in her home world. Luckily the orphanage had a small school in it with no uniforms. "NOOOOO!" 'I'd rather be dressed as a hobo guy than be in a bloody uniform!'

"Relax. She has uniform phobia. There isn't another school around here?"

"It was either Twilight High or Smith's School for Juvenile Convicts. The food there is inconceivably horrid and there are actually children who know how to use a machine gun there." DiZ adds the last detail that will ensure Nina to go along with the plan for school. Both teens sweat drop and Nina gives up.

"Fine…I'll wear the damn uniform…I'll have to shower every day from wearing it…"

* * *

After their goodbyes, the siblings and their puppy arrive in the Tram Common of Market Street (place in Twilight Town where the entrance to the woods is). When Nina saw the tram, she had an urge of trying to stand on the roof for the joy ride. But her brother, being the stick in the mud, gave her a death glare look so she won't.

They get to a brown-orange apartment building across a small sweets shop with flat yellow roofs. Some window sills and black iron barred balconies have vines with roses and other colorful flowers, even one balcony had laundry drying on the railings. The twins get inside and a petite middle-aged woman, the landlord, greets them and gives the keys DiZ talked about. They are directed to their apartment room by going up a few floors in the elevator and find room 4D on one of the green doors.

"Hope you kids enjoy your stay. If there are problems just ask. And don't mind the noise on some nights because these kids play video games and watch horror movies while their mother is out."

"Thank you ma'am. Don't worry." As soon as Roy opens the door, Nina rushes in and, just like a hyper eight-year-old she buzzes through the rooms, yelling at the same time, and collapses on a brown leather couch in the living room. "Do you always do that when we get our own place?"

"Yup!" Nina turns on the TV to see a comedy while Oreo goes inside right before Roy closes the door behind and makes himself at home by resting on the soft white rug in front of the couch. Roy takes a look around the room and sees that the walls are a desert orange with some furniture that is either brown or beige and wooden floors. The kitchen, which is a not too small corner in the living room, has beige cabinets, pearl white walls, and white ceramic tiled floors. The round table is right by the window with light maple wooden chairs. "Wait I wanna see my room!"

She blasts off the couch and opens the door to her ivory white room. As soon as the door opened she leaped on the yellow bed face first. Roy is surprised she still has energy after the hyper hustle he just saw a few seconds ago. He just walks away to the room on the other side of the hall and is shocked by the appearance of his room because it is lavender purple with a white, pink, and purple decorated bed.

"Um, this is yours Nina…" She gets up and when she sees it, Nina rushes and jumps onto the bed face first just like last time. "Okay, you're definitely not going to eat ice cream today."

"I want ice cream!" The inner child of the teenager comes out and now is in charge of the girl. Well, the inner child is in control most of the time.

"No. Fruits will be dessert." But Nina gives the ultimate puppy/kitty pout and Roy succumbs to the adorable face. "But fruit flavored ice cream is acceptable." (Way to be the standing up male buddy…).

"Yay!" The girl gets up and runs out the apartment room to get outside for ice cream. "Come on slowpoke!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

They walk outside to find an ice cream parlor, but one thing that they don't know is that King Mickey and Riku are standing on the roof of their apartment building watching them. "So they'll be staying here then?"

"Yeah. Don't worry we'll make sure they're okay." Mickey assures Riku. He knows that Riku's still gloomy after the mission and now Mickey

Riku sees the two bump into three other kids around there age or maybe younger. One is a blonde male, the other a brunette boy, and the other a girl with brown hair. They stay in that spot for a moment and then leave together. Riku digs into his cloak pocket and finds the woven bracelet that is for him from Nina. He ties it around his left wrist and lets it slide to the base of his hand.

"You won't tell anyone about how I am, right?"

"I wouldn't have said anything anyway if you didn't say so. You wanna be by yourself for a moment?"

"Sure that's fine." The king opens the door to the inside of the building, leaving Riku by himself and looking at the teens until they are out of site. Even after he can no longer see them, he is still burning holes on the spot with his long lasting glare until he sits on the ground and rests his eyes behind the blindfold.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry if this chapter is too long. Writer's blocks should be curable. Once again, author with piggy doesn't own any Square owned stuff. Just the OCs.)

* * *

Chapter 6 (Normal POV)

It is a quiet peaceful day in Twilight Town some time after the siblings split from DiZ and the rest of the gang. It's going well, until…

"Someone save my cat!" An old lady points at a gray cat on the roof of an item shop. No one was brave enough to climb to the roof, especially since it is a dome-shaped roof. Some people still can't believe the cat got up there. Can anyone save the adorable yet annoying kitty?

"GANGWAY!" A platinum blonde girl in a pink bicycle rides the bike off a nearby roof and lands on the small ledge of the shop. Clad in a white collared t-shirt with a red and gray plaid tie, matching mini skirt, and white knee-high socks with black shoes she let the bike rest against the slope of the roof. The girl tries to climb the roof, but the shoes keep making her feet slide off the roof. Then there is only one thing to do. "Gravity."

As if she is in space, she floats and reaches the height of the roof. "Here kitty kitty, come to Nina." Nina beckons the cat with her hand. It jumps from the roof to her arms and Nina uses the spell to make her float down. She lets the cat go to its owner and takes her bike from the roof's ledge with Gravity.

"Your cat should be fine now ma'am."

"Thank you so much Nina."

"Nina!" She turns around and gets whacked on the head by Roy, in a suit similar except the uniform has khakis for pants. He is wielding a video game magazine that is rolled up for another smack. Nina rubs the top of her head and shoots a dagger-full of glares at her brother. "Why the hell did you ride your bike on the roof?"

"It was fun!" Another whack on the head and two bumps appear on her head. "Stop it!"

Then three other kids catch up, all in the same school uniform. They are Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much Pence. Just getting abused for helping a defenseless animal. We didn't get homework today did we Olette?"

"Nope. But…there is a message from _him_."

Nina starts to shudder and looks stark white like an egg. "You don't mean-"

"Hey!" The group is frowning and Nina tries to force a smile on her face. "You guys stay put. Well hello there."

"Hi…Seifer…" She says through her gritted teeth. "We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

"No, just wanted to congratulate you on your deed. Pretty good." Seifer and his posse are wearing the same school uniform; of course Seifer still has his hat.

"Thanks."

Rai is grinning and holding back a smile and laugh, but the smallest snicker caused Seifer to give him a quick hit in the gut. Fuu rolls her eyes, or eye, and is staring at Nina like a creepy psychopath. "So, doing anything later today?" Everyone's eyes bug out, except for Fuu, who just keeps death glaring at the girl.

"What about your righteous disciplinary squad thing?"

"They can handle it without me, right guys?"

"Heck yes we can Seifer, y'know? We're tough enough y'know?" Fuu just slightly nods without taking her eye off of her enemy.

"Then it's settled. Meet me at the Sunset Station in an hour. We're gonna have a little…talk."

"O-okay." Nina turns around and her smile quickly vanishes. She walks with her friends with dreaded thoughts running through her mind. Behind her back Fuu still glares at her.

"Bitch."

"Uh Fuu don't go evil on us, y'know?"

DABADABADABADABADABADABADABADABADABADABA

The friends stop at a soda parlor and sit. Nina, being depressed and all, is making bubbles in her red Shirley Temple drink, wallowing in the comfort of soda. Olette pats her friend on the back to give her comfort.

"Don't worry. It won't be bad."

"Olette, Seifer is scaring me. He keeps staring at me and trying to ask me out. Well, now he has succeeded…"

"Actually…he stared at some things behind your back. All I can say is that I'm glad he hasn't grabbed you or anything."

At those words Nina jumps up as if she was sitting on a chair full of needles and turns her head to look at Seifer and his posse, who are still near the item shop not too far from here. She sees Seifer's eyes gaze at an angle then averts his gaze to her face. He smirks and turns to leave. Nina slowly sits down and sighs. "Lustful bastard…"

"Well…maybe Seifer isn't all that bad-"

"Stop lying to her Olette." Hayner says with his straw in his mouth. Olette throws an ice cube from her drink at him but he dodges it.

"I mean, maybe he has a soft spot."

"Plus since he likes you so he doesn't bother us as much or threatens us. You are a friend with benefits." A couple of more ice cubes are thrown and one lands under Hayner's shirt, making him do "I got ice in my shirt" jigs.

"Anyway…why don't you want to give it a shot?"

"She likes someone else." Roy bluntly says. Nina throws her drink at her brother and the soda leaves pink stains on his shirt. "Hey!"

"I don't like anyone!"

"But your face is pink." Pence points out. Nina feels warmth on her face and covers her cheeks.

"Forget you guys. I have to get ready for…my date…" Those last two words burn in her mouth and make her want to kill herself. She walks her bike and goes past Seifer on her way to the apartment. Nina heard him whistle and mutter something, but she didn't catch it.

* * *

Nina is in her usual black, pink, green, and white outfit. Now she's taking off her red plaid head band and tying her long hair in the two low pigtails with the ribbons. She looks in the mirror and stares at the girl staring back at her. Nina hasn't heard a word about Riku, the Nobodies, or Organization since she moved in the apartment. She has been feeling worried every day. Plus, she and Roy never found the missing "something" in this world. With the walls still around, no traveling whatsoever. She stares at her woven bracelet and toys with it for a while.

'Where is he?' Suddenly she hears whining and looks down to see Oreo at her side sitting obediently. "I'm okay, just be glad you don't have to date creepy people." Nina pats her dog on the head and stands out of her chair. "Well, time to meet the death penalty."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're here, right on time. I knew you would com." Seifer says leaning against the wall of the train station. Nina walks in with a fake smile and has her katana on her right hip. She carries it with her, even at school. Well, she keeps it hidden in her locker. "We're taking the train to Sunset Hill for our time." He reaches out his hand for Nina to take. Reluctantly and hesitatingly, she takes it and goes in the train. But, unknowing to them, Roy, who changed out of his dirty uniform into his regular clothes, and Oreo are in disguise to watch over the date. Roy is in a trench coat and hat disguise over his clothes while Oreo just has a fuzzy sky blue collar over his regular one. Both are wearing sunglasses for unknown reasons.

When they get to Sunset Hill, which is known, unfortunately for Nina, for its romantic view of the sunset they leave the train, to Nina's disgust that makes her want to coyote chew her arm off, hand in hand. The two, stalked by Roy and dog, walk to an outside café with the view of the sunset right there. They sit and wait for the waitress to come.

"Where did you come from, really?"

Nina just toys with her napkin trying not to look at Seifer. "No where special." Those words sting her heart. She asked a question like that once, and received the same answer from Riku.

"You know, you're different from the other girls, well, except Fuu."

"I think she likes you."

"Yeah, but she never talks much. You on the other hand…" Seifer stares at her with a smirk and when Nina sees the smirk she looks away.

"Okay, look here. I don't want to be with a guy who will keep staring at things because that seems…weird. Do you understand?"

Taken aback, he keeps staring at her and his smirk slightly falls. "Sort of."

"Someone told me you keep staring at me. Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because…you have great legs." Hiding in the bushes, Roy, and even Oreo, sweat drop. But, Nina can tell he's lying.

"There's more to it than that." Suddenly she feels a tingling in her head and hears something. It sounds like Seifer. 'Well you do have a nice ass also. Plus those things up in the front.' The tingling is gone and Nina sits down, wanting to stab Seifer with her katana until he is completely drained of blood and then cast the ashes off into space, even if they cause pollution in the worlds from his asshole DNA. "Never mind."

A red-headed waitress walks to the table and takes a pencil and pad. "Hi I'm Beth and I'll be your waitress for the day. Anything to drink?"

"I'll have Coke. You Nina?"

"Same here." She smiles, since she has something very mean up her sleeve.

The rest of the time they sit there, Seifer starting at her…and possibly other things and Nina trying to ignore his stares. 'Correction: Seifer's a lustful, perverted son of a bitch with his head up his ass.' The waitress comes by with the drinks and Nina takes a couple of gulps of her soda. She chugs it down like water and Seifer isn't even halfway done. They don't order anything to eat, since Seifer has other plans for them. Nina orders a refill and gives her glass to Beth.

"Maybe we can go by the water to cool off?"

The waitress comes by in a second and Nina takes her drink. But she stands up and whispers something to Beth, who has a shocked expression when Nina finished whispering. She steps back and Nina walks over to Seifer.

"That's good, but I didn't bring a bathing suit." She puts a hand on his shoulder and Nina feels rapid heart beats through her hand.

"Y-you don't say…you can just get your feet wet."

Nina leans in to his ear and starts to whisper. "But as for you, it's all be taken care of because of this idea…" At that moment she spills her soda on Seifer's pants and the waitress just stands there surprised and Seifer has a funny expression from the cold drink poured on his pants. "Leave me the hell alone perverted leech." Nina leaves him at the table alone and goes up to the hill with the statue of Central Station. "Asshole…"

"I can't believe you did it!" Roy hops from the bushes and takes off the disguise and Oreo's disguise. "You officially gained my respect."

"I knew you were watching us. Next time find a bush that's taller than you. I was able to see your hat."

Roy sweat drops and sighs at the failure of his disguise. Then he sees something and walks to the statue. There is a tiny black hole of nothingness at the base big enough for Oreo to fit through. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know…" Nina walks toward it and stares at it. But, due to clumsiness and luck, she falls in and Roy is speechless.

"Nina?" Oreo jumps through and Roy swears his cursed luck of having a sister who is too curious for her own good. "Oh to hell with it." And he jumps in the hole. As soon as he is gone, the hole closes and the statue looks perfectly fine.

* * *

Nina, Roy, and Oreo fall out the hole and on a white surface. "Where are we?" Nina looks at one of the most unusual things she can ever see: a heart-shaped moon. "Oh nuts…Not this place again." She looks down and sees five people she recognizes: Sora, the girl she presumes is Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the Ansem look-alike. "It's him! Roy get up and see this!"

Roy lazily gets up, holding his shoulder he landed on, and looks wide-eyed at the people below them. "It's that guy with DiZ and the King."

Nina shushes him to hear the conversation. She sees the Ansem guy walk away, but Kairi stops him and calls out a name that pierced the inside of her ears. "Wait Riku!"

Everything else was just a buzz to the blonde. 'That guy can't be Riku…there's no way!'

"I know what you're thinking. But…if you look closely, you see a little bit of him." Nina looks at Riku again and stares at him for a while. After a few seconds, she sees a faint image of Riku inside that exterior of Ansem.

"But how…?" Roy senses something and draws the sword out the sheath.

"Let's go now. I think there are some Nobodies coming." Nina gets up, unsheathes the katana in her left hand, and takes Oreo with her to cross the rooftops. The trek wasn't easy, since the castle's roofs had many different slopes that can make the most graceful warrior trip. Then, Nina trips and falls down the roof, but manages to stab the roof with the katana, leaving her feet off the roof. She tries to pull herself up with all her strength and does so.

"I think I hurt my ankle." Nina feels a pinch of pain on her left ankle and bites her lip to prevent screaming when Roy moves it. Oreo is right by the twins, having a worried look for one of his masters.

"You'll have to leave it alone. Remember how to fly?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. We'll take off and stay at this height. We don't want anyone to see us."

She nods, but is sidetracked by a man, DiZ with some sort of machine lighting up. Xehanort is there and then the good guys, including Mickey, join just in time to see a light and colorful beam shoot the moon, leaving an ugly hole in it. Then, the machine starts to light up itself. "What's happening Roy?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it isn't good…" Then there is an explosion and everyone is blinded and knocked out.

* * *

(Nina POV)

'Ouch…why do I always get conked on the head?' I look around to see I'm not on the pale, white roofs of the castle in that dreary world. Instead, I'm someplace warm, with tons of tiny stores and condos, and familiar. I look at a blue sign with "Maple Village" in a nice ivory white font.

"I'm home? How?" The words I say literally echo through the buildings. Then everything melts away into some stained glass tower. The scene is on the floor in a soft, blue-gray background, but everywhere else is completely dark except for the very center of the dark horizon, which has a little bit of light. "Where am I? And where's everybody else?"

"_Young fighter, do not be afraid. Your heart has its strength and weaknesses, but we'll see how it fares. The path to light has many splits and turns. It is up to you to find the right one. Now…" _Three short marble pedestals appear; one with a sword, the other with a blue staff, and the other a red and black shield. "_What will you harness in this event? The sword of destruction and strength, the staff of wonder and ruin, or the shield of protection for all?"_

"Um…is this a game show like the Price is Right? What prize is there?"

"_Just choose…"_

I look at the weapons, wondering if this is a dream or if it's for real. 'Is this for real? Oh well…You'll need strength to protect, so I guess I'll take that.' "I pick the sword." The sword disappears and then that voice comes again. _"What will you sacrifice?" _I look at the staff and then nod. 'What can you do with something with wonder anyway?" "The staff." It disappears and then the background starts to melt into color. Now I'm in the middle of a stained glass floor of the Snow Meadow in front of the mountain range. The super light, white, glowing flowers in the knee-high grass lose the petals easily in the wind and fly away and look like snow. Cheesy name, but the place is still pretty. But then Heartless and Nobodies appear on the tower and I have no choice but to fight them and at the same time fly since my ankle's still hurt. Those beings weren't so hard though, so my fight didn't really last long.

"What is your game? Why the hell am I doing this?"

"_Watch your language. Your fighting is impressive, a quality needed. With mind and strength shown, you will now have another. You will be tested on your desires." _A winding staircase of stained glass appears in front of my eyes and a tower in the distance appears. I fly the stairs, defeating every foe that appeared in my path, and reach the tower. I look down and see a huge brick building with ivy covering some of the building. A water fountain, big enough to swim in, is on the front lawn surrounded by bushes of roses. Suddenly, the scene comes to life and I'm standing in front of the orphanage me and my brother lived in for so long. I see an old woman, shorter than me by a head, in simple purple and gray clothing.

"Nana?" She turns around and a kind, wrinkled face stares at me. "What's going on here?"

"_Tell me, child, what is most important to you?" _

I am confused. Why is this voice using memories against me. This isn't the Nana I know. But at the same time, it is. "My friends. That includes my brother and my puppy." Then she gives that gentle smile that a caring grandmother gives.

"_What do you want in life?" _

I'm not sure of my answer. I never really thought about this topic. But I am able to dig the answer right out. "To fill gaps in lives of everyone, including me." That's true. Ever since I lived in the orphanage, I always felt a bit empty somewhere. What if someone else had an empty space? What if Riku has one too?

"_It seems your desires are not full of greed. Your desires are pure. Now for the final test." _Nana disappears and so does the orphanage. The scene changes into that place I wish I never have to see again: The lake. _"You will face your fears and fight it in the form of a great evil. Only when you truly conquer it will your heart be free of it." _

I see a tall full length mirror at the edge of the wooden dock and I run to it, the old wooden boards thumping from the steps I take. It looks like any old mirror antique, just has my reflection, that's all. But on that side I see something behind me. It looks like a weird dark shadow floating in mid air. I turn to see it's not there, however when I turn around I see my figure, but my reflection is engulfed in shadow. I see it morph into a taller figure, a man's, and something is sprouting on its right side. Before it finished forming, the figure steps out and grows into a giant Heartless resembling a giant black and red spider. The scene becomes the dark vast space and the view of the lake in becomes another stained glass tower.

'It's so big…And…' I look into the empty eyes of the Heartless and see the figures from the mirror and everyone I know dead. 'I've gotta suck it up and fight. I'll never get out of here if I lose.' Unsheathing the katana, I throw a volley of ice shards at the monster's eight eyes, blinding it, and then hit it on its legs. But it spins webbing at my feet, tying them together, and I fall over. 'Crap.'

The monster leans in with bared fangs dripping with venom and eyes shut. I take my weapon and slice its face the best I can and then cut the rope webbing to get up. Fighting it seemed pretty easy, but then the ugly spider starts shooting balls of webs and darkness at me like a machine gun. To escape I try my best to fly and reach the back of it's head. With some strength, I stab the Heartless emblem and the Heartless falls down, breaking the tower and bringing me with it in it's fall.

* * *

(Roy POV)

'Wow…this is interesting…' It seems I'm at my home world. Everything looks just like it. But it's completely empty. Right now I'm at the world's harbor, full of docked fishing boats and tiny buildings for seafood stores, equipment, gift shops, and small simple restaurants. "Nina? Come on and stop hiding." My voice echoes and nothing stirs. To be honest, this is getting creepy.

"_Young fighter, you are now commencing the start of your journey on the path of light. We'll see if your heart is strong. First off…" _The scenery washes away, even the ocean, and I'm in a vast emptiness on a stained glass tower with the stained glass view of the harbor. Then out of no where three pedestals rise up with a sword, staff, and shield. _"Choose what strength you'll take. The destructive strength of the warrior, the magic of the mystic, or the protective power of the guardian? Take your pick."_

"Is this a joke?"

"_No it isn't Roy."_

"How do you know my name?" I get no reply, so I do what the weird voice tells me to do and pick. I prefer strength, since it can help with anything you need done. It can help with the other two in a way. I take the sword and it disappears in my hands in thin air. _"What will you sacrifice?" _I pick the staff and it disappears just like the sword did. _"You two really are twins." _

"You mean Nina was here? Give her back and get me the hell out of here."

"_Watch your language young man. You will meet her soon enough. For now just wait." _The fading light at the top of the horizon grows until white light blinds me. Then I'm sitting on another tower with the picture of the boardwalk, complete with all the shops, arcades, food places, everything that is there. _"On the journey you will face foes, familiar and unknown. If your heart is not strong enough, you will surely fall to them."_

Heartless and Dusks appear on the tower and I draw my sword to fight them. These foes are pretty easy. I dealt with them before so I have an idea of how to fight them, so finishing them off was cakewalk. "Is that all?"

"_Very good. Now for your desires." _Everything changes and now I'm standing in the orphanage with Nana standing in the front yard.

"Okay, what is this supposed to be? Why are you bringing Nana into this?"

"_Settle down. What is important in your life?" _The voice says as Nana, which is very creepy and different from the regular, happy, grandma voice she usually has.

I sit on the ground with crossed legs and think. "Maybe my lucky socks or my coin collection…there are so many things. I guess…friends is it."

"_And your desire in life?"_

"Just calm, hassle-free times, for everyone I guess. No one ever asked me this question except my sister…" And her reaction: "You're lazy of course you want that you dumbass!"

"_Very well then. Lastly, your fears will be manifested in a great evil. You must fight it with your heart's strength, or it will be the end." _Nana and the orphanage melt away and water and trees fill in the empty spaces in the blinding light. Wreckage Lake, great, just great. There is a mirror at the end of the rickety wooden dock and for some reason I have a very bad feeling about this. Usually my bad feelings are right, but if I want to get this over with I'll have to forget about them and go to that dock. I slowly walk to the mirror, the boards creaking under my feet. The mirror looks ancient and normal, but then I see my reflection there is dark light creeping around my legs in the reflection. I check, and my legs are fine.

But my reflection? That's another story. The darkness swallowed it whole and now it grows and gets a silhouette of a man with something sprouting at the right side. The figure climbs out the mirror and grows once again into a giant Heartless resembling a werewolf with three tails and glowing eyes. In those eyes I saw my fear, me dying and Nina and everyone just standing there as if they were the ones who put me in that state. I was so distracted by what I saw, the werewolf wannabe Heartless grabs me in its claws and has a creepy, hungry grin. I stab it's hand and it lets me fall, but I land gracefully with flying.

Despite staring fear in the eye, which I have to admit is funny right now, I put it behind me and fight the giant beast. It's head is too high up so I decide to take it down with lightening orbs at it's head and legs. With all the effort and strength I have the monster falls on its knees and I rush up to its head by flight and strike. But the tower shatters and with my energy gone from the fight I fall down with the Heartless slowly disappearing.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Wake up kids."

"…Agh, just five more minutes…" Nina and Roy are okay guys! The main characters can't die now! Anyway…a young platinum blonde woman with extremely sapphire blue eyes is kneeling right by the sleeping teens. They are all in Roy and Nina's old house in the quaint, lemon yellow family room, or the illusion of it. The two are resistant to the woman shaking them and whistling very loud, so she decides to wake them up with one of the best remedies of deep sleep: a bucket of cold water. With the splash the teens wake up with a start and now their teeth are chattering and their bodies are shivering. "What the hell's the big idea?"

"That's no way to talk to your mother." At that last word it seemed the twins stopped breathing and have staring eyes like fish gasping for water.

"MOM!" The two hug, or bear death hug, their mother, Lyra, and her face is almost as blue as her eyes.

"Okay, settle down now before I die…or whatever." Her children automatically let go but still have the high wants of hugging their mom again. "Well, you two pass!"

"Wait…that was you?" Roy points at the woman, but she taps the finger down saying it's rude to point at people.

"Well, sort of. You two grew so fast…I'm proud of you."

Nina is starting to look like the dam preventing tears will break and let the river of her tears out. "I miss you mom. But where are we? I know this is not home and you're not really here."

"This is a realm for testing people like you for a certain privilege. And as for me, yes I'm not really here."

"Wait a minute, I'm confused."

"Roy, you and your sister are Keyblade masters now."

Both the younger blondes have puzzled looks on their faces, then they start to laugh. Lyra has a calm expression on her face and makes a grin. "I'm serious." The laughing stops and all is quiet in the room.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." Roy mutters something under his breath at what his sister just said and their mother sighs and tiny sparks and glows emanate from her until she completely disappears, showing two Keyblades. One has a black-to-white blade with a scythe-like moon designed like a wing at the top and the handle is gold yellow with the part of the Keyblade surrounding the handle round and in the shape of the sun. Just like every Keyblade has a charm of some kind at the end, the charm in this case is a medallion just like Roy's, but smaller to make the fit for the weapon. The other is an ivory blade with a wing at the end and the entire blade is covered in green ivy vines snaking its way before the wing. The handle is green and the surrounding of the handle is yellow with tiny silver chains intertwining around it. The weapon's charm is a smaller version of Nina's locket.

Sure they have their own Keyblades, but right now the twins don't seem to care or notice because: "Way to go Nina! You made mom disappear!"

"I didn't mean it!"

The Keyblades go to their respected owners by floating and they take them. "Here you go. You two better run off out of here before those two leave." Lyra's voice says, even though the room is starting to fade into white light.

"What 'two' are you talking about mom?"

"You'll see." But Nina still has another question.

"Wait a minute! Can you help us find what we're looking for or at least tell us what it is?"

"That's…something I can not say. Take care of each other alright?"

The room completely fades and the two new Keyblade masters disappear back into reality. Now they are in the realm of darkness after the battle against Xemnas was over. Are they the only ones there? Will they be stuck there forever? Will questions ever be answered? Find out next chapter!

* * *

A/n: I'm not sure if this chapter feels long or not. I hope it was good...

Nina: Who cares? I got a Keyblade and Riku doesn't!

Riku: Actually I do bimbo. (Riku vs. Nina pt.2 starts)

Roy: Will you two ever stop fighting?

Me: Nope. So for the well being of the "Go" button press it to review before it gets kidnapped by Staple's Easy button.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hello! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! Of course, blah blah blah, I don't own KH, blah blah blah, I only own my OCs, blah blah blah.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Riku POV)

The Realm of Darkness…why the heck am I stuck here again? Sora's snoring and sleeping on the sand, while I'm left alone just looking at the waves coming in and out, in again and out again, and thinking what to do while we're here. 'This is a bunch of bull.' Then something hits me like a football tackle and my face is in the water.

"You're okay!" Whatever had hit me apparently is now giving me a huge bear hug and that's not good because my face is still in the water and I can't breathe. "Oops, sorry." The person lets me go and I cough out water that managed to rush in while being hugged. I turn to see Nina right there with that childish smile of hers. She's lucky that Sora's a heavy sleeper or he would have fought her.

"How did you get here?"

"Me and Roy woke up here. Guess what? We're Keyblade masters now!"

"You're lying." Then she shows me her Keyblade and I swear under my breath because of the truth.

"We can't find our old weapons, so I'm guessing they became the Keyblades, I think…" Then out of no where she punches me hard on my shoulder. "Shit! Why did you do that?"

"You lied again dipstick! You did get hurt again and became a butt-ugly maniac!"

"Such violence. Where is your brother?" She points her thumb over to a boulder where the platinum blonde boy was sitting looking at us from a distance. He waves at us when I see him and then I feel a tug on my arm. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't. I guess you want to know now?" She nods her head and I tell her everything except what Ansem the Wise promised me and Mickey not to say. At the end she has a face as if she didn't understand anything I said. "Got it?"

"…Wow. So are you okay?"

"Besides the arm and other damage…"

"You mean you're still hurt? You didn't get healed or anything?" I shake my head and she faced me. Her hands glow green and suddenly I feel good as new. "Good, I didn't blow you up. That was what usually happened when I try curing."

'She's still a ditz.' Then I feel another strong hug, but at least it didn't knock me down. "You're in a very hugging mood aren't you?"

"I just miss you."

"What about Seifer?" Roy calls out from his spot. At that moment Nina throws a rock at her brother and misses his head by an inch.

"Who's Seifer?"

"A perverted jackass." Roy adds that he had a crush on her and his sister throws another rock. This missed also.

I laugh at that last comment. "So you're attracting guys now, is that it?"

"Oh shut up. You have girls dying to at least breathe the same air as you I bet."

That isn't true, but girls did always melt in their shoes when I just look at them. Okay I guess it's true. The closest a girl ever came was when she was looming over me while I was eating lunch. That girl scared the hell out of me. Then there was that incident at the mall, the beach, everywhere.

Then I hear something next to me move and Sora gets up with a yawn and stretch. "Who are these guys?"

"Nina and Roy. I met them about a year ago." Nina waves her hand very fast and Roy just raises his. "This is Sora."

Sora looks from me to Nina and back and forth. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"NO!" I know Nina said that, but what shocks me is that I said that along with her. She freezes and turns around so Sora couldn't see her blush. "He isn't my boyfriend." Sora shrugs and lays back on the sand with his hands under his head.

"Then how come you keep falling for him?" That made Nina's face chili red and she attacks her brother. The situation was funny, but too bad I had to break it up. But that fact is kind of true. Then again the girl is a klutz, so it could be sheer coincidence.

I feel something tap against my foot and I see a bottle with a rolled up piece of paper. I take the bottle and uncork it to take out the letter. I read it and recognize this handwriting and the name at the bottom. "Sora. I think it's for you."

Sora took the letter and Nina went behind him to read the letter along, but Sora moves away to read it himself. _Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky – one sky, one destiny._(It took too long to find out how it went…)

"Aw isn't that cute? It's from Kairi isn't it?" Apparently Nina was able to read it when Sora wasn't looking.

"Can you mind your own business?" Then light forms over the water and gets bigger, as if a door opened. Then it hits me.

"Is that the door to light?" Surprisingly it came from Nina, not Sora. 'How does she know about it?' Then Sora and everyone else stood up staring at the light. "Maybe it can get us out."

"Alrighty then, what are we waiting for?" Sora rushed ahead and stood right at the light. "Let's all go together."

Nina takes one look at the light and then at everyone else. For what reason I hope it isn't a bad one. "Alright as long as it doesn't get me in trouble!" She charges for the door, but trips in the water. "I knew it was too good to be true…" She spits out water and gets up rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

We walk into the light and then everything becomes nothing. Before I knew it, me and everyone else were crashing through the sky into the ocean below like meteors. I can't even blink when I'm sent flying. Then we plunge into the water and we quickly come to the surface. As soon as I heard someone call out to us, I realized we're back at Destiny Islands and Kairi is right at the shore waving.

As soon as Sora reached shore he got hug-tackled by Donald and Goofy and they both plummeted in the water. Mickey was there too, and yes it does sound weird, I gave him a hug. Then Nina and Roy got in a group hug with the duck and dog(?) and I hate to admit it, but the entire reunion thing felt like something out of a Disney movie (get it? Square+Disney equals Kingdom Hearts?). Then Kairi asked me who the twins are.

"They're friends of mine. How long were we gone anyway?"

"Hm…About an hour I think. We were worried sick about you guys. So, where are those two going to stay?"

"Well, they have a home in another world, but if they want to they can move and stay here. Hey you two!" The twins stop whatever they were doing and look at me. "Where are you staying?"

They look like they have to solve a rocket science question, dumbfounded. They get in a huddle and whisper for some time, and on one occasion Roy loudly whispered something about "ditz" or "klutz". Then they break up their circle and shrug their shoulders.

"We don't know. Our stuff's still at the apartment and our gummi ship got wrecked…again." They've got to be kidding me about the ship. "Is there a place for us to stay for a while? Maybe a motel or something?"

"Um Roy…we've got no munny...I…spent it on that bike repair…"

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?" She nods her head slowly and her brother slaps his forehead. I'm surprised that it isn't red if he does that on a daily basis. "Yeah, we'll need someplace to stay…And if anyone has a gummi ship we can take our stuff and tell the landlord we're moving. Our furniture was rented, so we won't need help heaving all that stuff."

* * *

(Normal POV) -----------Meanwhile-----------------

The place is dark and dreary with blue-green lights from various machines. A short old man in a lab coat with round glasses is in front of three pairs of pod-like machines. Each pair has some sort of tube connecting them and one has a bat desperately trying to get out, the other pair has a black widow spider on the glass making a web, and the last one has a sleeping wolf inside.

A tall hooded figure walks in and takes a chair in front of the pods and the tiny man turns and has a wide grin, which is creepy like a clown's. "Master, you're back so soon? I thought that little trip would take longer."

"I cut it short. Is everything ready?"

"Yes master. All I'll have to do now is send my spies and catch the last ingredients. I've done tests and they can turn anyone into Heartless without losing the heart. It will be safe to capture the remains for Nobodies and bring them here for mutation. Not even Xehanort has accomplished this. But I have one question, sir."

"Does it have something to do with wanting the safety of the targets?"

"Yes. Why do you want the three to be unharmed? They're just children."

"They're all Keyblade masters who, with the other, must be kept alive for my plan. And two of them are…close, if you say."

Zin ponders and turns on a computer and clicks on an icon that opened a file of pictures. One was a childhood picture of the twins. "Heheh, I see why you never wanted me to see this file. Who would have thought someone with a reputation like yourself would have children, let alone a companion."

"You know that you're as useful as your behavior. I can operate these machines well without your help."

"S-sorry sir. Just saying something a regular human being would. The spies will collect the ingredients in their sleep. The process is easier in that state and they won't feel a thing. It will be like a dream. Master, one more question: When will you show me your face?"

The man stood up and heads for the exit and turned his head a little over his shoulder. "That will be a day that you'll wish you didn't disobey me. Now, while the spies are there, don't give orders to harm them, or the same will happen to you."

----------------Back at the island sometime later------------------------

A door opens and the twins and Riku walk down a staircase into what looks like a family room. "The basement? What if there are bugs? I hate bugs!"

"Relax, there aren't any bugs or anything here. If there are any they could be seen already."

"You better be right Riku, or you better have one eye open when you sleep."

Roy jumps on a couch and turns the TV on to watch a sports game. "At least you have a TV here Nina. Plus this room's huge!"

"I don't have a bathroom I can just walk into, unlike you and your _guest bedroom. _Why do I get the basement?"

"It is a guest room and family room. I could just kick you out of my house you know."

Nina gives Riku a glare a kid would make at an adult for grounding them. She says a "thank you" through her gritted teeth and flops on a side of the sofa. "There's a bed at least right?"

A woman's voice calls from the top of the stairs about dinner and Roy speeds up the stairs. Everyone else gets to the kitchen and there is food, and I mean mouth watering good, on the table. "Dig in."

Roy did just what she said and all Nina can do is feel embarrassed at her brother's pig-like behavior. "Roy, where are your manners? You're eating like a slob." She whispers and gives him a cold stare. "Thank you for the food Riku's mom!" Roy talks with food in his mouth and it sounded something like "Where are your manners?"

"Thank you. Call me Kara. I'm glad Riku has been able to find a nice girlfriend-" The two teens stand up and point at each other saying that they are not boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time. Realizing what they did they sit down and shovel more food in their mouths. "Sorry honey I thought this was your girlfriend."

"She isn't mom. She's a friend."

"A friend who is a girl." Riku's father says and Roy chokes on his bite of food from laughing. Nina kicks his leg under the table while Riku mutters something that sounds like "traitor". "Come on son I know how the system works. You can't fool me."

"Right, whatever you say dad."

At the table they talked and Riku provided a cover up story to hide the fact that he's been fighting the forces of evil with his life at stake almost all the time. The alibi: He has been camping with the twins and traveling with them. The siblings only agreed to show that it is the truth.

* * *

Two buckets of popcorn, five cans of soda, and a cheap yet scary horror movie later, the teens came up, and finally came crashing down tired. Soda and scary movies can do that to people. So they each retreat to their beds and it was lights out. But they've got some friends coming…Evil tiny metallic spider friends!

The little things scurry out from under the front door and separated: one upstairs to Riku, another to the hall to Roy, and the last one heading downstairs to Nina. Meanwhile, the spider that went upstairs climbs up the headboard of the bed and separates all its limbs to make a cage around the bed. Any gaps were filled with blue electricity keeping the cage together. A flat, round piece at the very top of the dome-like cage starts glowing and in just five seconds…Riku became a Heartless! (Don't worry he ain't dead so don't try to murder me) His heart is floating around and not escaping the cage and a silver mass of light is sucked up into the round piece. At that moment the blue electric veins of the cage flash red and the heart goes back to the owner and the Heartless becomes Riku.

The spider retracts its parts and scurries out of Riku's room to meet up with its partner in Roy's room. The machine just finished sucking the silver light in the piece and the heart goes into the Heartless on the bed and becomes Roy.

In their gritty robotic noises, they actually talk.

"What were you doing SPI-02? I just finished with the other and you were still collecting?"

"There was a cookie."

"We can't eat cookies idiot! This is what happens when robots are dropped early. I swear you were manufactured with dollar store microchips or something. Let's meet up with SPI-03."

They scurry to the basement and when they open the door, they are intimidated by what is happening to their spy buddy. Nina is beating the daylights out of the robot in her sleep and eventually hugs it like a teddy bear. The machines help their friend out the girl's iron hug and step away for fear of facing the same doom.

"That girl is a demon! I think she broke two of my metallic legs…"

"Stop complaining or the creator will turn us into tuna cans! Get back to work!"

If the injured robot had fingers, it would have given the bossy one the finger. So, fingerless, it chatters under its breath and makes the cage and takes the mass of light in the round piece. After it retracts its pieces they scurry off to the bathroom, but stop in their tracts when they hear footsteps. They hide in a corner of the bathroom and watch Riku's mother, aqua eyes glazed from sleep and dark bed hair messy and looking like a pile of hay, take a cup of water. The machines jump in the toilet when the close was clear and one of them flushes the toilet, making them take a water ride with flashy lights in the pipes to take them to the other world and into the lab.

At the lab, the cloaked man is sitting in a corner on a chair while Zin is pacing back in forth, the heavy boots stomping with every step taken. Then he sees his creations, dripping wet, and smiles evilly. "Good, my pets, now give me the Nobodies." The machines remove the round pieces and Zin takes them in his hands. He puts the pieces on the glass walls of the vacant pods, one for each. With some pulled switches, levers pulled, and a big red button pushed, the room lit up like a disco hall, minus the colorful groovy lights, and the fog-like silver lights flow into their pods and up through the tubes connecting them with the counterpart pods. The pods flash lights and then everything was dark. The pods open and fog rolls out onto the floor.

"They are ready master."

"Good. Send them out to test the targets. Make sure they are transported without being seen."

* * *

In the morning, the teens feel like they went through the wash cycle in the washing machine. Riku, the most awake person of the bunch, is sitting down eating cereal with the twins, who look ready to fall over and sleep once again. "Why are you guys so tired?"

"This is how we are. It takes a few minutes for energy to come back to us." Nina says, slowly, before taking some Cocoa Puffs from her bowl.

"Maybe the soda and popcorn wasn't a good idea…" Roy takes a lazy sip of orange juice and returns to his cereal.

"How about we go to the shore and take a walk. That should get you two-," Riku turns from the fridge to see the twins' heads in their cereal bowls. It looks like they fell asleep and their breaths can be heard from the gurgling bubbles they are making in the milk, "...energized enough…"

Six slaps and a bucket of ice cold water later, the twins are awake and now the teens are out at the beach shore soaking up the warm sun and nice gentle breeze. Nina is bouncing all over the place and jumping her feet in the shallow water. "Can we make a sand castle? I want to make one and then we can go to another world and then…"

"Calm the heck down. Jeez, you're way overly energetic." Roy says leaning back to rest on the sand.

"I'm going to the shack!" Before anyone can ask why, she speeds off and rushes in the shack, closing the door behind her. Seconds went by, then minutes, and it was a half an hour until Roy decides to get up and get to the shack as well, leaving Riku by himself. Then Roy never came back either.

"What the hell are they doing?" He stands up and opens the door. As soon as he closed the door, the ground disappeared from beneath him and he falls into the dark abyss. Is it an everlasting fall? Is it empty space? Well… (Now for a lot of POVs)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Roy POV) ooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Damn that was a fall…' Everywhere I look, there's just darkness. At least there's a solid ground, though I have no idea if there are any walls. "Riku, Nina, where are you?"

"Brother!" I turn and see Nina walking towards my direction and then she starts tugging my arm. "It's bad! Riku's hurt!"

"Where is he?"

"C'mon. I'll show you." As if she has a map implanted in her brain, she leads me through the darkness and then there is a dark wooden door right in front of us. It looks old fashioned and there is nothing behind it, just like every weird door I've seen so far. Nina opens it and when we walk through, the door disappears. The room is completely made of stone and it looks like a dungeon of some kind, with the dripping water from the ceiling and the cold air to come with it.

"Where's Riku? I don't see him? Nina please don't tell me that's the wrong door." I hear laughing behind me and I get annoyed by that. 'Why the hell is she laughing?' Suddenly I fly to the wall and I'm stuck with what looks like…a spider's web?

The Nina in front of me is smiling, and not in a happy way. Right in front of me, her hair got longer and changed to a dark violet, her eyes changed to black, and by the time everything ended she looked like a plain and young version of Elvira. The skin looks stark white, fingernails and teeth look longer, and the hair is completely straight.

"Um, Nina why are you Goth and since when do you have Spider Man powers? Jeez you steal my ice cream and now my favorite superhero's power? You suck."

"I'm not Nina, idiot. Xinna's the name and now you are my new toy. Isn't that fun?"

"No. Now can you get me out of this web thingy?"

"Shut up. I'll let you down when I want to, got it?" And with the creepy spiders crawling out of her hands and making their way to me, I realized that, once again, I'm freaking screwed.

(Riku POV)

"Crud…Guys?" Everything's dark and if I'm correct, I, and probably along with the others, stumbled into some room of darkness, literally. 'Got to find them…'

I hear someone calling me and see Roy come into focus, managing his way through the space. "I found the way out. Nina's over there and she's just fine."

"And she's okay?"

"She hurt her foot in the fall, but it's nothing bad. Don't worry about it."

I follow him through the endless darkness and then there is an old rusty door in front of us. Roy opens it and we walk into a room that looks sort of like a dungeon. The door behind us disappears and as soon as my back is turned, I feel something dragging my feet down like weights. I look down and see that there are thick vines, made of stone, keeping me still. I break the stone with my weapon and look to see that Roy is no longer himself. Instead, there is a guy with dark shoulder length sapphire hair, yellow eyes, and apparently his taste in what he wears is slightly copied from Leon's.

"You seem pretty good, but are you good enough?"

"I have no time to play games. Where are Roy and Nina?"

"Dunno. My half is busy with Xinna. And as for that girl…your half is taking care of her right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"No more talk. Let's have a fight. Don't you dare lose pathetically…I have high hopes."

(Nina POV)

"Roy! Riku! Where are you guys?" I fell down the hole and feel so dumb right now. I went to the shack because I thought I saw something shining. Being energetic and all I tried to get it only to fall and wind up here. I can't see anything and there is no one here but me, myself, and I. Everything feels empty and it doesn't look like there is anywhere for me to escape. Suddenly I feel something on my shoulder and I turn around ready to kick some tail, but I see Riku right there. "Don't sneak up on me Riku."

"I didn't know you get scared that easily." I feel a little angry at that statement, but I don't think of anything to counter that. "Let's go. Roy's still up at the island waiting for us."

"But what if he comes down here too?"

"Don't worry. He won't." He took my hand and leads me through the dark space we're in and then he stops at an old door. "This will get us out." He opens it and we get inside a stone room that can pass as a prison. The door disappears and I try to find it.

"What happened? We have to get out of here." Then I feel something on my shoulder and I turn my head to see Riku resting his chin on my right shoulder while holding my arms in what looks like a hug. 'What the heck is going on?' I feel warmth on my face and I try to fight it and make it go away.

"You're blushing." I can't speak and I feel stiff as a board and I feel cold. It's as if Riku's made entirely of ice. It's either him or the cold air in the room, and plus I feel something strange or evil. I try to move my arms, but his hands are keeping them locked at my side. "Don't be shy. I know how you feel. No reason to hide it since we're alone."

"Riku…" But then I feel something on my neck that is soft, but then it all changed when I felt a sharp searing pain. I get out of the grip, away from Riku, and see that his mouth has blood on it. He's smiling and there are sharp teeth with blood as well. I look at my neck and see that there are two holes on my neck. That guy actually bit me! "What the hell's the matter with you?" In a matter of seconds Riku wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was a dark emerald haired and bright blood red-eyed boy with the same length of hair Riku has and this guy looks dressed up for pretending to be Dante (Devil May Cry).

"Tch. Why'd you do that? I'm still thirsty."

"Who are you?"

"Xurik, and now, as much as it pains me to do this, I'll have to kill you, just like Xinna and Xyro are right now to your friends." 'The others are in trouble too?' I guess I'll have to fight him, but that guy did something to me when he bit me. Right now I feel dizzy and ready to faint. He might actually win...

* * *

A/n: Sorry if it took too long to post this chapter. Anyway, review pretty pretty please and no flame por favor. 


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry if I took too long to update. The disclaimer is the same with the words: not, I, KH, got, money, do, own, no, I've. Unscramble to get the disclaimer…Just kidding it's I don't own KH. I've got no money.)

* * *

Chapter 8 (Roy POV)

"Do I really have to fight a girl? I mean I never hit a girl in my life." I lied. If anyone counted bopping Nina on the head for doing stupid things, then I guess I have hit a girl. "Listen, how about you let me go and bring me back home. Please?"

Xinna rolled her eyes and made the spider web vanish, letting him go. "You're a bigger pain than Xyro. Unfortunately for you, I'm not the kind of girl who gives up lunch so easily."

'Did she call me lunch?' Then I felt something trip me and I see black whips wrapped around my ankles. "Wait a minute lady. You can't eat me! I'm too tough you'd break your teeth."

"That's even better. That means I can play with my food."

'Shitake mushrooms…' I guess I have no choice. I shot fire at her head and she dropped the whips to dodge it, helping me get up. "That was rude. So be it." Crawling out of her sleeves were grotesque little spiders and they came at me. This might get hard since I'll have to deal with these and her.

I flew a few feet off the ground and aimed all spells at her and now I think I'm definitely screwed, since she used whips to smack the spells away. Then this is when it gets weird…seconds later we were face to face, and she was upside down, standing on the ceiling. Then in front of my face she breathed purple smog and caused me to crash down on the floor. 'Poison…'

"The poison will hurt. But if you want the antidote you'll have to beat me." Then she breathed fire on the whips and now I've gone from "definitely screwed" to "Sugar Honey Iced Tea I'm so screwed". The whips kept coming and I just blocked the suckers until the flames died down. Then I knocked her down, breaking my "No hitting girls rule" (didn't he break it when he hits Nina?). Since I can hit her, the fight went on easier and she is wiped out.

"Let me out of here." The poison was starting to kick in and I felt pain shoot up in all the muscles.

"You're a pure stick in the mud." She attacked with her whip and this time there were spikes on it. One of the things scratched my cheek and in the counter I knocked her with a punch that sent her flying to the wall (dang he's got guns…). "That hurt…Hmph fine, I'm not supposed to kill you anyway. Here." Xinna threw a vial with pink liquid in it and I stared at her, not believing the fact that it's the antidote. "Don't give me that look. Drink it."

I uncorked the vial and drank the antidote. At first it tasted like crap, but it was worth it since I felt completely healed from the poison. "Who are you working for?"

"Trust me. You wouldn't want to know." In front of my eyes she disappeared in gray and black light, revealing a door. I looked at the door for a few seconds and decided that it was safe. I turned the rusted knob and it opened, letting light flood the room and in a matter of moments I'm someplace with pink skies and that oh so familiar castle, or what's left of it.

"Oh crap not the creepy lady's place…"

* * *

(Riku POV)

The Way to Dawn was barring a huge blade of a giant gray axe from cutting me in two. If what he said is right, he's Roy's Nobody. But since when did me and Nina have Nobodies as well? "Come on Riku…your dumb block is starting to bore me." I broke the block and attacked and managed to land a slash on his arm. "Now that's more like it."

"Tell me where the others are right now."

"That will just ruin the fun. Besides, I'm a bad guy and it's in my code not to give in your retarded demands." With a raised hand metal shot out in many spikes and came straight forward at me in a dangerous speed. Lucky for me I managed to dodge it since the metal drilled into the wall and left a crater with lined gashes in it.

"Damn…" At the corner of my eye I saw a puddle of bright, glowing liquid metal rise and become a metallic wolf. It charged and managed to bite my leg and when I tried striking it down, the blade barely made a scratch. With no other alternative, dark fire was the only thing that made the beast lose grip and get off. "I have no time to play games."

Xyro came swinging the axe around like a madman and I protected myself from each blow. "Too bad pretty boy." And the fight continued and this time the blue haired enemy seemed to be getting more violent as the fight progressed. He got more aggressive and then, unexpectedly, a kick almost got my neck and I noticed that the boot had a knife blade popping out at the toe. Then he's knocked down to the ground and can't do anything else unless he wants to get chopped first. "Huh…you're good I guess. Whatever, you can go."

He disappeared in gray and black lights and a door appeared on the wall in front of me. 'This better be it…' The door is opened and the room melted into a beach, water, and the familiar trees and such of Destiny Islands. 'Where are they?'

"Hey Riku!" I saw a head of spiky brown hair followed by a red head and realized it is Sora and Kairi. Kairi has something in her hands that looks like a letter. "Where were you? We got a letter from the king."

Kairi took the letter out of the light green envelope and gave it to him. He started reading it to himself, so I decided to read it from behind his shoulder.

_Listen up guys. There is something big going on now and we need all the help we can get. Meet me with Leon and the others in Radiant Garden ASAP. However, leave the twins at the island. Do NOT bring them along. –Mickey_

"I wonder why he doesn't want them to come. Speaking of them, Riku where are they?"

"Wait you've never seen them?" They shook their heads and now there are only two things that could have happened: They ended up someplace else or…they lost.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Let me out!"

Xurik just grinned at his opponent, who is now currently incapacitated due to being tied up by chains. "Sorry pet but there's nothing you can do about that. I'll let you out when I want. Besides, I went easy on you." Nina tried moving her hands to use a fire spell to melt the chains, but the chains are tighter and restrict her from moving at all. "Calm down." The chains disappeared and allowed her to stand. There were red imprints of the chains on her arms and the arms felt useless, like they aren't even there.

"What's your game?" Right when she was off guard he quickly tried to attack her with a black-steeled scythe. Nina was able to block it with a shield and the blade bounced off the surface. Then the surface burst like a bubble, but with a lot more boom like dynamite, knocking the guy away and almost into the wall. Nina drew her Keyblade but almost dropped it. The bite on her neck is not only painful, but now she feels drowsy and very stiff.

"I'm sorry for biting you, pet, but…it's a habit I have for really good blood." Xurik picked up his scythe and smirked. 'He does have good taste.'

"Well too bad. And don't call me pet." She shot lightening out her fingertips and would have made a direct hit, but her target disappeared just like that. 'Where did he go?' Suddenly she felt a familiar pain shoot up on her neck and pushed away to find Xurik, mouth painted red, and her bite wound widened. "Hey!"

Despite the bite's effect she tried fighting with everything she had. With that determination Xurik was surprised, especially when he found his face less than an inch from the tip of the Keyblade right between his eyes. He sighed and lifted his hands up and backed away from the edge. "My work here is done. I must take my leave."

"Only if you get me a way out."

A door appeared behind Nina and she grips the handle, not sure if this is another trap. With a nod from her enemy, she turns the handle and light spilled from the door and she is gone. Xurik disappeared and reappeared in Zin's lab where the other two fighters were waiting.

"You're late. I thought you would get here before Xyro, so what took you?"

"I took my time with my prey. Tastes pretty good."

"We were only supposed to fight them without injuring them greatly. You playing around would have caused us to be killed by him, idiot."

Xyro got up and snatched an apple and took a chunk in his mouth. "Come on Xinna, don't be a tightwad. At least he didn't suck the girl dry. Besides, we won't get killed. Scolded yes, but Zin will take the blame. And personally I don't care what happens to him even if he's our creator."

Zin, out of no where, hit the blue-haired boy on the head with a wrench and scowled the being before him. "You should have more respect, fool. You all did what you were supposed to do. Now, stay here and protect the lab until I need assistance. Do you understand?"

Xurik asked him where he was going and Zin's face slightly relaxed. "To ensure that the plan won't be compromised."

* * *

Mickey was waiting right outside Merlin's house and then he sees Sora, Riku, and Kairi heading toward the house. "Good you finally made it. There is something very important that you should know: The very existence of the worlds are in danger…again."

"Again?" Sora said in a complaining tone. You have to cut him some slack since he saved the worlds twice.

"Yes and I figured out who it is. Riku, we'll have to tell them what we know." While Mickey opened the door Sora and Kairi were staring at their friend with confused "what's going on" faces. Inside everyone was there, even the spiky blonde known as Cloud.

"Cloud? I thought you had that fight…?"

"He cut it short for no damn reason." Apparently Cloud's fight with Sephiroth ending was a bad thing?

Mickey gave Cid the light bulb and saucer where he and Riku saw the image of the man and Cid started tinkering with the machine. While he was thinking of how it works, Mickey told everyone what DiZ told them and after the talk, they looked like they saw a pig with a monkey tail singing karaoke and fly at the same time (it can happen if you think about it). "And, Riku, where are the twins?"

"I don't know. We got separated and had to fight our Nobodies."

"Pause and rewind. What?" Sora asked.

"Look I have no idea how that happened. They weren't the regular ones like the Organization."

Cid turned on the computer and started pressing keys and put a tiny disk that was in the tiny saucer into the computer. Then, the crappiest thing that can happen while on a computer happened: The infamous loading screen. "Goddammit!"

"Don't worry Cid. So, your Highness does everything mean that the Keyblade masters are involved too? Sure there is a reason for the target on the twins, but what about Riku? And Sora could be involved in this as well?"

Mickey thought about Leon's questions and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly I'm not sure. Unless there is some sort of lock the enemy needs to be dealt with…"

"Hah! The loading's done. Now to open the image…then fix up the production…and…holy shit…" Cid stopped talking as soon as he saw the image. The silence caught everyone's attention to the screen. If you've ever seen someone's reaction to a horrifying gory scene in a movie, then that is the reaction (not the reaction like people are laughing and enjoying the gore). Cloud clenched his fists and stormed out the house and no one knew he left until the door slammed shut.

Tifa had a worried look on her face as she looked at the door. "Cloud…"

"Sora, Riku, follow him. If you see Nina and Roy on this world bring them back here as fast as possible. We'll come to get you if we haven't heard of how you are."

* * *

'Jeez why am I here?' Nina is at Radiant Garden standing in the Dark Depths not liking the fact she is in the place where she had a run-in with Maleficent and being prisoners. 'Where are the others?'

"Nina!" She turned around and found Roy right in front of her panting since he ran. "Good I found you. Wait you're you right?"

"Uh, duh." Then she felt a pain shock her neck and the bite wound is starting to hurt her again. "Do you think you can heal this? I tried but magic is completely drained." Ever since that fight Nina felt like all the strength she had was draining. Sure she used a minor curing spell, which was all her strength allowed her, but that barely stopped the bleeding.

"Yeah…So who did this? Dracula?"

The wound healed and she sarcastically laughed at what he said. "I guess. He looked a lot like Riku though. The person you face looked like me?"

"Mm-hmm." Roy looked up and stood back facing whatever he is gazing. She turned to the right and saw a short man in a lab coat and glasses. His face is set up in a grin that can make anyone cringe and he's staring at the two of them with the beady eyes. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry. Come here, I won't do any harm." Nina backed away and tried to run, but she bumped into some invisible wall that blocked the exit. She looked at the ground and noticed there is a thin, wire-like ring that stopped right at the exit and kept the three people inside. "I had a feeling I will have to cage you in here. Now, surrender your hearts or I'll take them myself."

'Not another evil whack job…' They saw him take out some machine that looked like a huge bazooka, but with flashing lights. "So be it, I'll take them by force." He put a finger on the trigger and without a way to escape, there was nothing they can do. In that second they expected a blast, but it never came. Nothing happened, then a cloaked figure appeared behind the man and the weapon armed man just froze. "M-master…"

"Shut up." The cloaked man drew out a long katana and slashed the man down. "You disobeyed me. Did you forget what would happen if that happened?"

"Sir, this would have helped us with our goal!"

"I wanted them alive. Just die Zin."

'What the hell is going on?' The cloaked man grabbed the collar of his coat and took it off, revealing a tall aqua-eyed man with super long silver hair and clad in black and a black wing on his right side.

"S-S-Sephiroth…?" And with that Zin didn't move any longer. Sephiroth looked up at the teens and put on a smirk on his face. Sora, Riku, and Cloud ran in time to see them inside the bubble-like field. They tried breaking the field, but the blow was just knocked back.

"Let them out." Cloud said through clenched teeth, staring at Sephiroth as deadly as possible. Sephiroth raised his weapon and slashed the force field, breaking it like paper.

"Long time no see Cloud. Sorry for the scene, I never really did like him. Now…" He faced the twins and went toward them, but they backed away. "Is that anyway to treat your father? (HOLY MOTHER F---ING SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA O.O) Isn't that right guys?" The twins looked at the three and back at the one-winged man before them. Deep down they kept denying that he isn't their father, however a part of them has already accepted the truth.

"You're lying. Mom said you were dead." Roy said coldly, but Sephiroth acted like he never said a word. "Where the hell were you? Did you ever think of mom or any of us?"

"Yes, that was why I came by, but your mother got in my way. I've dealt with her, and here you are." Suddenly there was a line drive stream of fire right at Sephiroth, but he held the fire in his hands until they became smoke. Then he disappeared out of their sights and Nina turned to face the three with an angry expression.

"Which one of you knew? Tell me." They didn't make eye contact with her and then Riku told them what DiZ has said. That didn't make her or Roy happy at all.

"Look, I wanted to make sure nothing like that happened. I'm sor-" But he got cut off by a SLAP. That's right: Nina slapped him. Riku rubbed his cheek and was about to continue but the girl in front of him started hitting his chest and he tried to stop her thrashing. "Listen I'm sorry I kept that from you. I didn't even know your dad was that guy."

"Why didn't you say anything? We look for answers and everything only to find out our dad killed our mom! You're a damn liar! I hate you!" (Ouch…) The blows quickly weakened and then Nina just fell to her knees staring at the ground and letting drops fall from her eyes. The other guys gave her some space while Riku knelt down and stared at her. Then he got closer and pulled her into a hug. "Why do you never tell me anything?"

He didn't answer at first, not sure if his answer would anger her, make Nina cry, or make her happy. But he had a feeling that saying nothing would definitely make the situation worse. "I don't want you to worry. Now that I think about it, keeping quiet led to that anyway."

"You're right about that…" There was an awkward silence and Riku pulled away out of the hug.

"We should get out of here. He might come back." He helped her up and took her hand and led her out the Dark Depths. They joined the three other guys and made their way back to the castle. However, on the way back, Cloud looked slightly irked, probably from the fact that he is walking with the children of his number one enemy. He kept stealing glares at the twins and then they finally reached Merlin's house. Everyone got inside, except him.

Aerith peeked out the doorway and found Cloud leaning against the wall. "Are you coming in?"

"I can listen out here."

"…Okay." She went back inside and left the door open wide enough for Cloud to hear.

* * *

The three Nobodies are back in the lab bored beyond tears. They even resorted to setting up glass beakers and such for target practice and that didn't last long either. Then they heard footsteps coming inside and Sephiroth appeared from the dark hall. Xinna looked at him and then at open space next to him.

"Where is Zin?"

"He disobeyed me. Now, let's get down to business." At the mention of what happened to Zin, Xyro jumped for joy, and then calmed down after he received cold stares from his fellow allies. "You know where the door is correct?" He asked Xurik who at first remained silent, but decided to give his answer.

"Yes. Zin confirmed that it's in Kingdom Hearts. However he also found that the wills of the judges are still protecting the door. If anyone stays there too long the effects from the darkness will crush them. He was looking for a way to find protection for that, but you killed him."

Sephiroth ignored that last part and started to speak again."The judges were weak alive and I doubt their will are stronger. I will make it to the door and if it comes down to it, I might have to ge my hands dirty to pass through the defenses. All of you keep an eye on the four Keyblade wielders and don't screw this up."

The three got up and headed for the door and then Sephiroth stopped Xurik. "By the way. If you attack my daughter the way you did earlier again, I won't be as merciful as I was to Zin." Xurik smirked and went out the door muttering something under his breath. He caught up with the others and then Xinna popped a question.

"You're not going to listen to him are you?"

"Nope. Do you care?"

"Hmph. I could care less about my other half."

"Hey Xinna, don't get jealous that Xurik's digging her instead of you okay?" That was followed by a hard slap from Xinna and a knock on the head by Xurik. "Why do people like hitting me?"

They ignored him and reached the distant outside of the lab. The darkness of the World That Never Was is still the same pitch black sky and the castle is no longer there due to the battle against Organization XIII. Xyro disappeared and Xurik was about to leave after him until Xinna grabbed his arm.

"Don't act stupid around her, got it? And watch out for her brother and Riku. If you know your other half well, you know that he'll most likely seek vengeance along with Roy against you."

"Whatever." She disappeared and that left Xurik alone. He didn't disappear right away like the others did though. He looked at a street lamp and punched it, sending the lamp yards away from the base. When the light from the street lamp finally faded, he disappeared in thin air to do his task.

* * *

A/n: I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but maybe it's okay…or not…I don't know…Please review and I'll update as soon as humanly possible. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Okay…I think I took too long to update and that's a my bad. As for other things, thank you guys for reviewing and now the chapter starts (finally). I D N O KH (I do not own KH).

* * *

Chapter 9 (Normal POV) 

Its been a couple of days since the encounter with Sephiroth in Hollow Bastion. Nina locked herself in her room in the basement since then and only came out for food and the bathroom when no one was around. Everyone has been worried about her and no matter how many times they stopped by the door, there was never an answer...

Riku got up from watching the TV and walked to the basement door. He knocked on the door and pressed his ear against it to see if he can hear Nina. "Nina? Listen I know you're still upset about your dad and what he wants with you. But you can't stay in there forever." No answer. "I've got Pocky..." Riku decided to turn the knob to see if there was any chance that it was unlocked. To his surprise, it was and he opened the door only to find Oreo on the couch staring at the TV showing Scooby Doo.

'Where is she?'

The window next to the door that leads to the outdoors started moving and eventually opened. Nina climbed through and landed on the floor with a box. As soon as she looked up she had an embarassed look on her face. "Uh...hi?"

"Where were you?"

"Picking something up. Why are you in my room."

"First of all you mean _my _basement. Secondly, the door was unlocked."

"Oh I knew I forgot something! Well...get out before I sick my dog on you."

He advanced to her and she backed away with every step."I thought you forgave me."

"Partially. You've kept too many secrets from me."

"To protect you."

"So? I want to know what the heck's going on with my friends. Keeping secrets only makes people feel like crap even more. Why don't you ever think about that?"

"I do." He kept walking up to her and she kept walking back until she felt the wall behind her. He stopped walking when they were mere inches away from each other. "I would never have intentions of hurting you like this. You have to trust me."

"...Okay I do! Can you stop disturbing my personal bubble?" Riku just realized that he was too close and he quickly backed away. He turned away and caught a glance at the box sitting on the floor. As soon as he picked it up, Nina tackled him to the ground and pushed the box away. "That's personal stuff!"

"...Went shopping for something nice?"

"It's none of your business! Now get out!"

Riku decided to play around with her mild temper. How long has it been since he made fun of her and her anger. "Buying a cake for someone or a nice dress for a certain date?"

"No now get out!"

"I would if you would get off me."

"Not until you put that down!" Nina kept clawing at Riku's arms to take the box and Riku knew that she was just a bit too short to reach it. She started crawling towards it just to have enough distance to grab the box. As soon as she grabbed it she got off and picked up a cushion to throw at Riku. "Get out!"

He decided to leave and went on the stairs. But he stopped and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Just remember: The farthest thing you should do on a first date is a kiss. No more than that."

Her face became beet red and she threw the pillow at his face and he closed the door behind him. Riku went in the living room and found Roy watching an action movie. He looked around the place with his gaze and turned off the TV. Roy was startled by the sudden shut down of the movie and glared at Riku. "What the heck was that for?"

"Listen I need to tell you something..."

* * *

(Nina POV) 

'That freakin' jerk! He almost found it!' I opened the box and inside was a box of chocolates. 'He would've thrown these away, knowing that I get too hyper...Maybe sharing is good...' I got up and opened the door to the hall and I heard Riku talking to Roy in the living room. Everything was so quiet around them, how can anyone not eavesdrop?

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Look I thought it was weird, but it's official."

I sat on the floor with my back against the wall that divided the kitchen from the living room. I was right at the edge where the wall would stop and I felt my heart trying to break free from the anxiety.

"Dude...well good luck with that. How are you going to tell her?"

"I'm still thinking about it. She might freak out if I say it up front now. But I'm waiting. Roy, to keep this a secret between us, don't tell anyone, especially Kairi. Trust me."

'Kairi?' An image of the girl with dark red hair and violet-blue eyes went through my mind and I kept listening on.

"Fine. I'll do that...Still can't believe that. Well, I did keep thinking there was something between you two. Something bigger than a friendship basis..."

I didn't want to hear anymore so I decided to creep back to the basement. I slowly opened the door, walked to the couch, and flopped on the bed hugging a pillow. 'It's probably nothing.' I started thinking about other things, but that talk still annoyed me. 'Why do I feel like this. It feels like...envy?'

(Normal POV)

"That's what I thought as well. You're not going to be overprotecive are you? I know Nina's your sister, you've had each other's back since who knows how long, what do you think?"

"Hey if you like her you like her. It's not like I'll pull a shotgun on you for trying to ask her out. But if you guys argue and end up laughing in the end now, imagine what'll happen if you do go out."

Riku laughed a little. "Hopefully it won't lead to someone being thrown off a window."

"Does Sora know?"

"Yeah. And he swore not to tell a soul."

The doorbell rings and Riku opens the door to find Sora lingering at the doorway. "Yo we've got to see Tidus and Wakka's blitzball game! You guys forgot?"

"Not really. We'll be right out unless my sister gives us the silent treatment." Roy tilted his head to the direction of the door and gestured Riku to that direction with his head and eye contact.

"...I'll get her." He walked past them and headed to the door. He lightly knocked on the door and after a few moments Nina opens the door. But there was something so different about her between her five minutes ago and now. Earlier she seemed hyper and would be happy from laughing at the situation earlier. As for now, she seems gloomy as if a dark spirit was behind her.

"What?"

"Do you want to come to the blitzball game? Tidus and Wakka are competing."

"...Sure."

She walked past him and Riku noticed that a tiny drop of water hit his hand. 'Ugh what the hell did I do now?'

The four of them left and walked to a sea side park with a blitzball water arena right on the sand. There were bleachers setted up everywhere and everyone was conversing among themselves. They walked up the steps to the row where Kairi and Selphie were waiting. Sora quickly rushed to a spot between Selphie and Kairi. "Hey ladies!"

"I thought you guys would be late..."

"Don't worry Selphie. They're here now and that's all that matters. Hey Nina sit with us!"

The blonde sat down on Kairi's left and Riku sat right by her. "Need anything to eat?"

"No." The answer was short and slightly stinging like venom. Nearby a spider was on a web under the seats and Xinna heard everything.

"It seems the girl is a little on edge. I wonder why Xurik?"

A bat was settled next to the web and was licking its wing. "How should I know? I didn't do anything."

"No, but you should be in tune to what your other thinks."

Xurik was silent and turned his bat body to the stadium. "...He wants my pet."

Xinna quietly smiled in a wicked tone and got off of her web. "Well well, this is certainly becoming interesting! Two pieces of a human fighting for some ditz. I thought you were much better than that Xurik."

Her partner tried to bite her but she scurried away and left him alone.

* * *

About an hour later...

"They won! Oh my god they won!" Selphie was jumping out of her seat and waving a flag of the supporting team. The group of friends were cheering and then Roy calmed down.

"Hey...why is Wakka's arm around Tidus?"

At that point the group quieted down and everyone, except the girls had shocked faces when they witnessed a quick kiss from the blitzball captain to his shorter teammate.

"Why are you guys so shocked?" Selphie asked the guys who just stared at her like she just said 1+1 is a pickle (it's better than 2+2 equals fish...or maybe not). "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Know what?" Sora asked.

"Tidus and Wakka are finally together. They both thought that the other had a crush on Selphie but she made a quick meeting with them and there you have it." Kairi explained. But the guys were still in shocked awe. Riku looked at Nina and asked her a question.

"You knew?"

"No, I'm shocked."

Riku had a mildly confused expression on his face. "You don't look shocked."

"I am. I just don't have that much energy to have a face like it."

Selphie noticed her gloomy expression and grabbed her hands right out from under her chin. "How about a night out into town? We can go to that dance club I...um we...would like go to."

Everyone agreed to the plan while Nina had a gloomy "yay" response to the offer.

* * *

It was night time and Roy and Riku, jeans, wife beaters, and unbuttoned shirts, were waiting for Nina at the door to the basement. "Sis you've been in there forever! Just pick something." 

"...Okay."

Roy was shocked that she didn't yell at him. Usually he would get a yell, and a shoe thrown at him if it was Wednesday. "Something's wrong. What do you think?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall. The door opened and Nina stepped out in a jean miniskirt and off the shoulder longsleeve top. "Sorry if I took too long." She walked past them and opened the front door to leave with the guys behind her. The three met the others at the loud dance club and sat on soft velvet couches in the lit up club. Everyone talked, except for you-know-who, and she kept looking at everyone, especially Riku and Kairi. Riku was between the two girls and Kairi started talking to him.

"You're not dancing?"

"I don't feel like it."

Kairi took Sora's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. That left Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus talking with some laughs and the other three quiet and still. Roy looked from his sister to Riku and back and forth. "Um...You guys okay?"

"We're fine." They said at the same time. Roy felt that it wasn't true because it was a short reply and for somereason he feels a dreary atmosphere from Nina that's overpowering the lively one in the dance club.

"That's it." Riku got up and took her hand to lead her out the club, leaving Roy all alone (but he overcomes it by drinking gallons of soda). As soon as they got outside he released Nina's hand. "Do you have a bipolar disorder?" Nina didn't answer since she was trying to pay attention to anything except the boy in front of him and she kept twirling a strand of hair to control her nervousness. "Nina!"

"No I don't. Happy?"

"Then what's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Nina glared at him in the eyes and walked away. Riku followed her and when she heard his footsteps she walked faster until she started running away. "Nina!" Riku had to stop running after her since the cars had cut him off of the crosswalk. By the time the cars stopped he couldn't see her anymore. "Dammit." Riku heard flapping wings above him and saw a bat flying in the direction Nina was running.

(Let's check where Nina is...)

She slowed down and tried to catch her breath. Nina found an alleyway with a stool on a side of a building and sat down. Out of no where she kicked a nearby empty can and it shot to the other side. 'Freaking idiot...at least I lost him.' Nina started to regret coming tonight and put her head in her hands. 'I don't even know where I am.'

"There you are my pet." Her head had shot up from her hands and in front of her was Xurik. "I was worried you get hit by a car the way you ran across the streets. Reckless don't you think?"

"Go screw yourself."

He chuckled and got closer to the girl and she got up and took her Keyblade out. "Fighting isn't the answer. Besides, I'll defeat you anyway. Is it because we look so much alike?" Nina slashed at him but it was blocked by the scythe. Xurik got closer until Nina was up against the wall trying to force the scythe away. The strength overpowered hers and in mere moments Xurik made dark chains from his hand and they bolted Nina's hand to the wall. The Nobody's hair and face started to change and he looked just like Riku. "Maybe it will make you feel better if I looked like him, yes?" His voice was a perfect match as well.

"G-get away!"

"Heh, your blood is as warm when you first met me, remember? You thought I was your precious friend and didn't fight back until you were bitten. What happened and this explains a lot. Now, Nina, relax and just let me ease your pain." Xurik leaned his head down to her neck and Nina was about to hit him with a free hand but he made dark chains appear to keep her arm at her side. "Don't fight it. No one could ever hear you anyway." In a second Nina felt a sharp pain throughout her body as her old fang marks were penetrated by the sharp teeth. Blood dripped from the wounds and slowly made their way to the top of her shirt.

"S...stop..."

Xurik didn't listen and kept drinking the blood. The side effects from this caused Nina to feel dizzy and eventually she fainted. Xurik continued anyway, but stopped and lifted his head from her neck and changed his appearance to his own. "Spoiling my fun are you?"

Riku was standing in the alleyway not too far from the two. "Get away from her."

"...Fine. Besides, I would rather leave some of her for later anyway." He made the chains disappear and Nina fell on the ground and was completely limp. "One more thing: There is a certain reason why I changed into you. Be more open-minded will you?" Xurik changed into a bat and flew away. Riku rushed to Nina's body and held her head up.

"Nina?" Nothing happened and he shook her a bit to see if she would wake up, but there were no movements. 'Damn...' Riku picked her up and started carrying her with some people staring at him. He walked for a short distance to his house and carefully opened the door. Riku went inside and found his room where he laid Nina to rest. He noticed that her wound was bleeding more and he quickly left the room for bandages. He got back, covered up the wound, and sat next to the bed to keep an eye on her. 'What did he mean back there?'

"Riku..." He turned his head to the girl and saw that she was talking in her sleep. "I'm...sorry."

* * *

Yay I finally updated! Review and the next story will come up...well as soon as humanly possible. 


	10. Chapter 10

(Usual disclaimer…la dee dah…I don't own KH…la dee dah…only OC's…la dee dah…)

* * *

Chapter 10 (Normal POV) 

"Alright she'll be fine. That'll be 650 gil neighbor." A teenager in all black with four long braids stretched out her hand to Riku with a gloomy expression on her face.

"Get out of here Lulu."

"Hmph. Men." Lulu walked out of the room and Riku heard the front door open and then heard her yell, "Don't get _too _comfortable!", and the door closed. Riku sat on the floor, back against the wall, and looked at the time. It's been only about an hour since Nina has been in the room and she was still sleeping...and sleep talking about rabbits. Riku got up to go get water, but heard the sheets rustle and turned his head to see Nina sitting up straight and still drowsy.

"...Where am I?"

Riku closed the door and stayed in the room with her. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so...wait-" she checked her shirt, but it was a black t-shirt instead of the top she wore. Nina looked at the only person in her room and her mouth was open and slightly shaped like an "O". "You pervert!"

"First of all my neighbor came and she changed your shirt not me. And I didn't see anything."

She looked away and laid back in bed. "Whatever."

There was silence for a few minutes and Riku was wondering if Nina fell asleep again. "Nina?"

"Still here? Why won't you go back to your party?"

"Because I want to make sure nothing happens to you."

Nina turned on her right side to face Riku with teal eyes that look like they're holding up a huge surge of water. "What about your girlfriend?"

Riku was shocked and he stared at her like she was crazy. "What girlfriend?"

"You know. Kairi?"

"Wait a minute. Kairi is Sora's girlfriend, not mine."

"Maybe you're trying to steal her. I don't know what goes on in your head." She pulled the covers up to cover her head and didn't speak anymore to Riku. "Besides, you did like her enough to try to become 'Mr. Ruler-of-Darkness' or whatever."

Riku sat there staring at the figure hiding under the bed covers but eventually stood up to leave. But before he stopped he slightly turned his head."For your information, I'm not that interested in Kairi. Plus, I can't believe you're so slow to realize it." He left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Nina pulled the covers away from her head of blond hair and stared at the door with slightly puffed eyes.

'Realize what?'

* * *

(Riku POV) 

It's been a week since that scare with that Nobody attacking Nina. She has been keeping her distance from me and, I hate to admit it, but it worries me. This could make it hard for me to ever tell her how much I care about her and then there is the fear that it will be too late to confess.

I told Roy what happened and he did try to talk to Nina to see if he can get anything out of her, but he either got the cold shoulder or a shove, which happened the most. He came into the living room and sat down on a chair opposite the couch I was on.

"Well, she shoved me. Any ideas that might not get me any physical abuse?"

"No...I thought talking to you would make her feel better, but I guess that doesn't work. She avoids me as much as possible, Sora might not do better, and I don't want to risk Nina and Kairi getting into any hair-pulling."

Roy leaned back into his seat and his eyes closed. From the way his breaths sounded,he was asleep. I didn't know if I should wake him up or just leave him there. Suddenly he woke up and had a grin on his face. "I got it! Come here so no one can hear." I got up and walked over to hear what he will say. Instead he moved his hands around and made shapes and gestures with his fingers. At first I didn't know what he was trying to say, but I got the message after he repeated a couple of times.

"That's your plan?"

"Well, it's better than nothing. I can go talk to Selphie and she could help. Then again she might blab."

"No I've got someone else in mind..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooocooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Find the c for fun)

Over the time I knew Nina and spent time with her, I kept thinking of what that Nobody said. 'What the heck did he mean by open minded?' Then a possibility came to me that seemed believable yet almost unreal. 'What if she-' The doorbell rang and I lost the idea that I had in my head. I opened the door and my neighbor, Lulu, was outside. "So you're in?"

"Whatever. After being your neighbor since we were in grade school I want to know who this chick is. She's not like an annoying cheerleader type right?"

"No, she's just scatterbrained."

Lulu breathed a sigh of relief. "Good because they scare me. You should start getting to the place now."

I got up and left the house and went to the shore to get my boat. I sailed to the small island where Sora, Kairi, and I would hang out. I stopped at the shore and found the shack that leads to my usual spot on the smaller island with the weirdly bent papou fruit tree. I went inside the shack and climbed the stairs to reach outside and crossed the wooden bridge. However, I saw a small and unusual figure settled on the tree. When I got closer it was a bat. The animal hopped off the tree and before it touched the ground it turned into the Nobody that attacked Nina.

"Hey."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just to see if what I was told was true. You should watch for spiders more often. You never know which could be my pet's Nobody."

"She's not your pet."

He had a crooked smile and turned away from me. "You amuse me in a way, Riku...I'll leave you so your fun won't be ruined that much. But be warned: No matter what happens I will get what I want." He ran and jumped off the edge of the land mass and turned into a bat to fly away. I stared at the creature until it was nothing but a speck in the distance. I walked to the tree and jumped up to sit on it and wait...

* * *

(Nina POV) 

I was sitting in the basement with Oreo on my lap and watching a cartoon. I haven't talked to Riku ever since the encounter with Xurik and I really don't want to see the silver haired boy now. Ever since then I felt a little worried being around him because I was very afraid seeing his face while being drained of my blood and I think I hurt Riku's feelings on that night. 'Oh why the heck did I get myself this stressed?'

There was a knock on the door and I heard a girl's voice. "It's me, Lulu. Can I talk to you quickly?" I opened the door and Lulu walked in. I did talk to Lulu before and she seems to be nice. We both laugh at stupid things people do in horror movies and so far she likes to pick on Roy about as much as I do. "I heard from your brother that you seemed down. I never noticed when you were at my house, so care to explain?"

"Um...It's about Riku."

"Did he do something? I could knock some sense into him if you want me to."

"No it's not that. I...I think I offended him or something like that. When he's around I try to avoid him so he won't feel uncomfortable."

Lulu stared at me as if I was an escaped patient from an insane asylum, which is kind of uncomfortable. "Are you freakin' serious?"

"Uh-huh."

Lulu took my hand and pulled me up to stand and Oreo jumped off my lap. "You're going to get out of those pajamas and go with me for a chat. You hear me?"

"Um...yes ma'am?"

I got dressed into my usual black, pink, and green outfit but I didn't bother to put my hair into two pigtails. I met Lulu at the living room and we left the house to go to the shore. Lulu had her own simple boat and we got in. We sailed and the small island with a bent papou fruit tree was in sight. We landed on the sand and Lulu led me to a shack not too far away from the small dock. We went inside and I climbed the stairs and opened the door to see someone sitting on the bent tree. I looked behind, but Lulu wasn't there.

"Lulu?" Nothing answered and I slowly walked on the wooden bridge to get a close-up on whoever was sitting on the tree. When I saw silver hair I felt my blood freeze and my heart stopped. 'Why is _he_ here?' I reluctantly walked closer and he turned his head to see me. "Why are you here Riku?"

"I knew that you wouldn't want to come here if me or Roy would ask. Lulu was someone that I thought would help."

"With what? Torturing me?"

Riku got off the tree and faced me. "No. I want to know what's wrong with you...and to tell you something."

I felt a little uncomfortable since I kept seeing that crimson-haired boy that caused this scared feeling. "I want to leave."

"Just wait." He took my hand and moved us to the other side of the tree. Riku sat down and I sat in front of him, feeling tense and shaky. "Why have you been avoiding me?" I didn't want to answer the question because it would just lead to me spilling everything out into the open. Then again, if I did hurt his feelings, I didn't want to make the wound worse.

'Why won't she tell me?' I looked up and saw Riku staring at me. I didn't know if he just talked to me or not. "You okay?"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I'm waiting for you to answer me."

I lowered my gaze to the ground and took a deep breath. "Xurik, that Nobody you saw, he scared me. It's just...he looks a lot like you and him changing himself into you made my fear about him worse. So...I-I felt uneasy being around you. And I thought that I hurt your feelings when I brought up that thing before you left."

There was silence around us and I looked up to see if Riku even heard me. He just stared and said nothing. 'Um...no comment?'

"You didn't hurt my feelings. But Nina, why did that guy look like me for you?" I immediately looked away and I didn't want to tell him. "Nina?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? I want to know so that way I can be more prepared to save you the next time he comes. So tell me."

I turned my head to face him but I kept my gaze to the ground between us. "I...well, y-you see...Oh screw it! It won't matter because you're interested in someone else. Who I care about won't make a difference and never will."

"And who do you care about?"

"You!" As soon as those words came out my mouth I clamped my mouth shut. 'I can't believe I just said that!' I kept staring at Riku, who had a slightly shocked expression on his face. But his face looked more relaxed and took a nearby twig in his hand.

"I want to show you something, but you have to close your eyes for a while."

I was about to cover my eyes but I hesitated."This isn't a trick right?" He shook his head and I kept an eye on him until I had to cover my eyes. All I heard were seagulls, waves, the wind, and something being dug or scratched into the sand. "What are you doing?"

"Just one sec...Alright you can look."

I uncovered my eyes and looked at the ground in front of me. There was a heart drawn on the sand with my name within the shape. I was a little confused and when I was about to ask what this was all about, I couldn't speak because there were a pair of lips on mine. Before I knew it I felt arms around my body in a firm yet soft embrace. This moment felt like forever, but in reality it only lasted for a few seconds. I felt the arms releasing me and the distance between our faces grew. I stared at Riku in surprise and I felt completely paralyzed.

"W-what just happened?"

"I confessed."

I felt a little light-headed and dazed and couldn't understand what he meant. "Confessed what?"

"...You really want me to explain?"

"Uh huh."

He got up and walked over to sit next to me. "I really like you Nina. And I think you feel the same about me, right?"

"Didn't I just give it away? Well...yeah, I do."

For some reason looked away and smirked. "I can't believe you never noticed."

"What about you? You never noticed either! And you were calling me slow!"

"You're not slow, just naive."

I stood up and glared at him. "That's like the same thing!"

"Well it's true."

'How can he say it so blatantly? Guys!' I started to walk to the wooden bridge because I wanted to find a place to release my fury. But then I heard something from Riku's mind.

'She's so fun to tease...' I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to give that dumbass a cold glare. His smirk immediately came off and he stood up staring at my glare. "Nina?"

"You little piece of-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST STOP FIGHTING!" I heard a familiar voice and knelt on the bridge to see Roy and Lulu sitting down under the bridge. "Uh, hi sis. What's shakin'?"

"I'll deal with you two as soon as I get down there!" I stood up and was about to jump down there to kick their ass, but I couldn't move because someone grabbed me by the waist. "Lemme go!" Riku dragged me back to the miniature island and sat down with me on him.

"Deal with them later."

I was about to object when he planted a kiss on my lips again and when his face drew away from me, I mellowed down a bit. "Maybe I can stay here a little longer..."

* * *

(Finally updated! Read and review please and if you found the "c" you'll get a free cookie, or not.) 


End file.
